Catch Me
by bloodysandbaby
Summary: Sakura Haruno is the new girl at school, she didn't expect any trouble. but trouble is all she's gotten since meeting Kiba Inuzuka and his gang. How'd a smart, sweet girl like her get dragged into this crazy world of gangs and gang fights? KibaSakura
1. Chapter 1

Sand: hey all, jeez I haven't written in ages, SORRY!!

Gaara: woman, shut up I'm meditating.

Sand: oh so sorry, let's all bow down to the almighty sand lord Sabaku no Gaara.

Gaara: Hn

Sand: I hate that word, and I'd look it up if you hadn't destroyed my dictionary

Gaara: Hn

Sand: this is a alternate universe Sakura/Kiba fic …………. Sora is gonna kill me, well this is payback for putting gaara with someone else ….. Heh

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Haruno Sakura straightened the tie on her school uniform, grabbed her bag and headed to the front door.

"Mom I'm going now!" she called back into the apartment.

"Ok sweetie have a good day at school!" her mom yelled back. Sakura grabbed her house keys, and left. She took the elevator down and went out the front door. She headed to the subway station only to realize she didn't know what train to ride, which meant she would probably never get to school, on time.

'Man, this soo bites.' she thought miserably, sitting on a bench, near the entrance. Suddenly she heard loud voices and looked to her right. Standing in a circle, not to far from her bench, was a group of four guys. Sakura noticed that their uniforms were for her school.

'Maybe I could ask them what train I'm suppose to ride.' she thought. She stood up to head over to them, and got nervous, they didn't all look too friendly. She took a deep breath and headed over to them.

"Um, excuse me" she said as she reached them. She almost cringed at how pathetic her voice sounded.

"Well, well, well you must be new around here, cuz I think I'd remember someone as cute as you around here." the blonde boy said.

"Watch it Uzumaki, you are dating my cousin, remember." a boy with long brown hair said. His hair was pulled in a low ponytail, Sakura also noticed he had white eyes.

'Creepy.' she thought, she turned back to the blonde boy, "Um, I was wondering if, um, you could tell me what train I need to take to get to the school."

"Sure what school do you go to." he asked. Sakura stared at him in shock.

"Geez, Naruto, you're such a moron, she goes to our school, look at her uniform." Sakura looked at the brunette who had spoken, his hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and he had a sleepy, lazy look on his face.

"Oh heh heh, I knew that." Naruto said.

"Naruto you're an idiot, you take the 29th street train, you can ride with us." Sakura turned to the fourth guy, he had bluish-black hair and black eyes.

"Thank you." she said with a smile.

"We're just waitin for our friend, Kiba Inuzuka to show up, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, that's Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said throwing an arm around Sakura's shoulders, pointing out each guy.

"I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno." she replied. Suddenly a fifth guy showed up.

"Yo, wussup guys, who's this." He had untamed brown hair, dark brown wild eyes, with two upside down red triangle tattoos on his cheeks.

"This is Sakura Haruno, Sakura-chan this is Kiba Inuzuka." Naruto said.

'Huh? When did I say he could call me Sakura-chan?" Sakura wondered.

"Sakura, huh? You must be new cuz I think I'd notice a forehead like that around here." Kiba said with a smirk. Sakura flushed red, and narrowed her eyes in anger.

"Look the trains here, thanks again for you're help, bye" she said turning away, heading to the train.

"Smooth , Inuzuka, real smooth." Neji said as the boys headed to the train as well.

"I'll see her again," Kiba answered, pulling out a cigarette.

"You sure are confident about that, Inuzuka." Sasuke said as Kiba lit his cigarette.

"I'm suppose to show her around the school, part of my punishment for skipping class." Kiba said. The guys laughed, they all knew Kiba hated doing anything for anyone, unless it was his crew or there was something in it for him.

"Aw, shut up." Kiba replied, as the train pulled to a stop. The guys got off and headed to the school.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sand: well what do ya'll think of that?

Gaara: Hn

Sand: Hate that word. Read and Review, Please and Thank You.


	2. Chapter 2

Sand: here's chapter two

Gaara: look two in one night amazing

Sand: jerk

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Sakura let out a sigh as she stepped into the main office of Bara high school. The secretary looked up at her and smiled at her politely.

"hi there, you must be Sakura Haruno, age: 15, grade: 10, am I right?" she asked standing up holding Sakura's file.

"Um, yes that's me." Sakura answered readjusting her shoulder bag.

"Here's you're schedule, your locker number, your locker combination, a map of the school, and a pamphlet on the school for your mom and dad." she secretary said handing Sakura everything.

"thank you." she said taking the stuff.

"you're escort will be right outside the door, ok sweetie." the secretary said. Sakura nodded and headed out the door. Only to come face-to-face with Kiba.

"you're my escort?" she asked shocked.

"that would be me." he replied, blowing smoke for his cigarette in her face.

"Inuzuka! How many times do I have to tell you not to not to smoke in the school!" the principle came out of his office.

"yeah yeah, whatever ya say **_old man_**." Kiba said, dropping his cigarette on the floor and crushing it with the toe of his boot.

"come on." he said to Sakura. She nodded and followed him down the hall, without asking he snatched her stuff and read her schedule and locker number.

"HEY!" she snapped, but by then he had given it back, grabbed her wrist and dragged her to her locker.

"your locker is by mine and Naruto's, you have a class with either me, one of the guys, or one of the girls, who'll you'll get introduce to later, did ya get all that." he said not even looking at her.

"why are you helping me, it's obvious you don't want to." Sakura said.

"part of my punishment for skipping." he replied, leaning against his locker as Sakura put her stuff in her locker, after taking what she needed.

"where to next?" She asked him.

"Art, you have it with me and Hinata, Neji's cousin, Naruto's girlfriend." Kiba replied as he led her down the hall.

"Don't you need books or something for you're classes?" she asked.

"Nope, I'll be sleeping." he replied.

Soon they reached the Art classroom, they were the first ones there. Sakura gapped at how big it was. In the back there were easels and in the front regular desks. She couldn't wait to get started.

"Good Morning Kiba." Sakura turned and saw a beautiful girl. She had mid-back length purple hair and light violet eyes.

"oh hi, I'm Hinata Hyuuga, you must be Sakura." Hinata said shaking hands with Sakura.

"that's me." Sakura answered.

"come sit by me." Hinata said leading Sakura to one of the desks closer to the front, the two girls sat next to each other, Kiba sat behind them. A few minutes later the rest of the class came in and the teacher was right behind them.

"Good morning class, we have a new student joining us today." their teacher, Kureinai, said, "Sakura, could you stand up and tell us something about yourself."

"um, Hi, um My name is Sakura Haruno, I love to draw, and um, I hate speaking in front of classes so, I'm going to sit down now." she said sitting down, while people giggled. Kureinai gently smiled at her.

"Today we will be doing landscapes. So take out your sketch books and start outlining. And Inuzuka-san you are not sleeping today so sit up and start." She said. With much rustling around sketch books were pulled out and people started drawing. Sakura was drawing a forest with an opening that had thousands of wild flowers and a waterfall, it was beautiful, Hinata was drawing a sunset beach scene, it was just as beautiful as Sakura's.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Sand: so what do you think? Hope you like it.

Gaara: Hn

Sand: Read and Review, Please and Thank You


	3. Chapter 3

Sand: hey here's chapter three, so far so good.

Sakura: umm, why am I with Kiba

Kiba: what something wrong with me?

Sakura: no …. Just wondering.

Sand: cuz I felt like putting you two together.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sakura sighed as she walked down the stairs of the subway. She was soo tired, six classes in one day! Who does that! First she had Art, World History II, Biology, Geometry, English, and finally Gym. She had lunch between Biology and Geometry. Her teachers were nice enough though, fro Art she had Kureinai-sensei, World History II: Kakashi-sensei, Biology: Genma-sensei, Geometry: Iruka-sensei, English: Asuma-sensei, and Gym: Gai-sensei.

'Kureinai, Iruka, and Asuma are nice, Genma and Kakashi are awesome, and Gai-sensei ……. Well he's a little… Weird.' she thought to herself as she sat down on a bench to wait for her train.

"KIBA TAKE IT BACK!!!" She heard, she looked over and saw Naruto chasing Kiba down the stairs, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru were following behind.

"NEVER!" Kiba shouted back, running in her direction. She smirked, and stuck out her foot. Kiba didn't see it and tripped over it.

"Oh I'm sorry are you ok?" she asked in mock-worry.

"Nice one Sakura-chan!" Naruto said throwing his arm around her shoulders. The other boys were laughing so hard they had to lean on each other for support.

"Why you." Kiba growled as he stood up, glaring at Sakura.

"Are you ok, Kiba-**_chan_**." she asked, acting as if she were talking to a two year old. He growled in her direction again, before turning and heading to the train.

"Come on Sakura-chan sit with us this time." Naruto said as he led her to there usual spot on the train. She giggled and followed him. There wasn't enough room for them to sit down on the train so they all had to stand, Naruto kept his arm around her shoulders. She zoned out, the guys were talking about some sport, she wondered if her mom would be home or at the hospital. Then she heard her phone ring.

"Hello." she said answering it, the guys listened in.

"My Cotton Candy Baby." her mother said through the phone.

"Oi with the piglets." she replied giggling.

"So, my dear Cotton Candy Baby, what would you like for dinner?" her mom asked.

"You're gonna be home?" she asked excitedly, moving away from Naruto.

"Of course I wanna hear all about my baby's first day in a new school." Her mom said in a baby voice.

"Mom." she whined.

"So, Chicken Fried Rice?" her mom stated.

"Sure, surprise me for desert." she answered.

"Kay, Cotton Candy, bye love you." her mom said.

"Bye mom, love you too," she said as she hung up.

"That was your mom?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded.

"She sounds like a nice lady." Neji said.

"She's my best friend." Sakura replied with a giggle.

"Cotton Candy?" Sasuke said in a questioning voice. Sakura just pointed to her Cotton Candy pink hair. The boys nodded.

"That's dumb, who's best friends with their parents, and where's you're dad in all of this." Kiba said blowing smoke from his just lit cigarette towards her.

"None of you're business, Inuzuka." she said in a hard tone.

"He left, didn't he, must have gotten tired, of you, or maybe you overly hyper mom is what made him leave." Kiba said, with a laugh.

"Shut up Kiba." she hissed, tears in her eyes.

"Aww, poor baby, Daddy left you, for lemme guess, the secretary, or was it the maid." Kiba said smirking at her.

"Kiba." Shikamaru said in a warning tone, him and the rest of the guys could tell Kiba was going too far.

"It's none of you're business." Sakura whispered again, holding back her tears.

"Come on which was it: the maid, or the secretary, my moneys on the maid." Kiba replied, putting out his cigarette, blowing the last bit of smoke in her direction.

"MY DAD'S DEAD OK! HE DIED EIGHT MONTHS AGO!!! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!!?" Sakura screamed, then as the train stopped and the doors opened she ran towards the exit. The boys sat there shocked, they slowly got off the train.

"Nice one, dog-boy." Naruto snapped.

"I didn't know, ok, sorry." Kiba replied, for once not loud. He knew how it felt to lose your dad.

"Troublesome, tell her that tomorrow." Shikamaru said before walking off, the guys followed him one by one.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sakura opened the door to her apartment a few minutes later, she was calm now, no longer crying.

"I'm home." she called.

"Welcome home Cotton Candy Baby." her mom said coming out of the kitchen. Tsunade Haruno, was beautiful, she was 35 years old but only looked 25. She had long blonde hair that was usually in two low pigtails and she had light brown eyes. Sakura got her hair and eyes from her late father, but she was just as beautiful as her mother (though her forehead was a bit bigger than it should be). She also got her attitude and passion for helping others from her mom. She wanted to be a great doctor, just like her mother.

"So how was school?" Tsunade asked as they sat down to eat.

"Well, I met this group of guys, there's Naruto Uzumaki, the jokester, Shikamaru Nara, the lazy genius, Sasuke Uchiha, the 'brooding pretty boy', Neji Hyuuga, the quiet genius, and Kiba Inuzuka, the loud mouth 'bad boy' jerk. And I meet their girlfriends, I think I'm going to be good friends with: Ino Yamanaka, the popular blonde, Shikamaru's girlfriend, Tenten Aizawa, the tomboy, Neji's girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga, the quiet artist, Neji's cousin and Naruto' girlfriend, and Saki Tarawny, the book-worm." Sakura answered.

"Sounds fun." Her mom replied with a grin.

"Yeah, some of them are annoying, but overall, their a fun group." Sakura said. After doing her homework, watching some TV with her mom, taking a shower, and throwing on some pajamas, sakura plopped down in bed and immediately fell asleep.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sand: well, what do ya think.

Sakura and Sand: Read and Review, Please and Thank You.


	4. Chapter 4

Sand: I figured I write another chapter tonight, I'm doing so well

Sakura: yea you are, I kinda like it.

Kiba: I suppose I like it as well.

Disclaimer: forgot to do this before, I only own the plot nothing else is mine Naruto and it's characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei and the line "People can live a hundred years without really living for a minute. You climb up here with me, it's one less minute you haven't lived." Belongs to the creator of Gilmore girls (I just changed a few words).

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Sakura sat calmly on her usual bench at the subway station, reading her romance novel. It had been about two weeks since she had talked to the guys, she talked to the girls and sat with them at lunch, but the guys.

"Hey," Sakura jumped lightly at the voice, then turned to see Kiba standing by the bench.

"Hi." she was unsure. Unsure what he wanted, and unsure if she wanted to know.

"Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said, ya know, that day." he was nervous, she could tell he wasn't used to saying sorry.

"I accept your apology, you wanna sit." she said with a slight smile. He smirked and sat down next to her.

"I lost my dad, when I was six. He was in a car accident." Kiba informed her as he pulled out a cigarette.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, he waved her apology away and lit his cigarette.

"That's like, you're tenth cigarette today." she stated staring at him.

"So?"

"It's not good for you."

"I'm not really worried about cancer if that's what you're getting at." She sighed, typical Kiba.

"My dad was a cop, he died trying to stop a bank from being robbed, shot in the chest, and died instantly." she whispered. Kiba watched her for minute, then nodded as if he had decided something.

"Hey where are you planning on going" he asked her.

"Um, well, um, considering it's after school I planned on going home and doing my homework." she answered, caught off guard by his question.

"Let's go downtown." he said.

"are you crazy, by the time we got downtown and got off the train, it'd be almost time for curfew and then we'd have to come straight back or end up in juvie for the night." Sakura said staring at him in amazement.

"Come on, it'll be fun, it'll be exciting, it'll be something no one would expect you to do." he said jumping up from the bench.

"No way you're crazy." she replied.

"Come on, people can live a hundred years without really living for a minute. You get on this train with me, it's one less minute you haven't lived." He said grabbing her hand, she looked into his dark, wild brown eyes.

"Alright let's do it." she said standing up grabbing her shoulder back. He grinned and led her to the train. Neither noticed they were still holding hands. While they were sitting on the train Sakura's phone rang.

"Hello," she answered.

"My Cotton Candy Baby, where are you?" Her mom asked.

"Oi, with the piglets, I'm being kidnapped by Kiba." she replied smiling.

"Oh, where's he taking you somewhere nice?" her mom replied, not worried.

"He's taking me downtown." Sakura answered.

"Why?"

"Apparently because it'll be fun, exciting, and something no one would expect of me." Sakura replied. Her mom laughed.

"Well, if you get put in juvie don't say I didn't warn not to go with the bad, bad boy." her mom said.

"But, you didn't."

"Just did, bye Cotton Candy Baby." her mom hung up. Sakura laughed as she put her phone away.

"I'm a very bad boy, are you sure you're safe with me?" Kiba asked smirking. He had heard most of their conversation.

"I'm probably safe with you than with Naruto." she replied with a laugh.

Kiba laughed along with her. They sat in silence for a little bit, it was a comfortable silence.

'I think we're closer now than we were before, if only a little.' sakura thought as she stared out the window.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Sand: next time: Sakura and Kiba's downtown adventure. Read and review, please and thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Sand: ok I'm not really sure about this chapter, I couldn't really think of anything, so I'm going to wing it.

Sakura: great plan, when in doubt wing it! That's what I always do!

Sand: YEAH!!!

Kiba: weirdoes.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Sakura looked around amazed, she didn't know the buildings downtown were this big, or everything was this busy. When she and her mom were driving through here, she had been asleep.

"Wow, this is amazing, Kiba!" she said, he laughed at her childishness.

"It's not that great." he replied as they waited for the crosswalk light to change. Sakura was bouncing from foot to foot lightly.

"So what are we going to do??" she asked as they walked across the street.

"surprise." he stated, she sighed.

"Not even a hint?" she asked, he shook his head. She tried puppy dog eyes, nothing. She sighed again and started glancing from side to side trying to take everything in.

"Ya know, ya look like a tourist." Kiba said.

"So, this is my first time downtown, I was asleep when we drove through, so technically I AM a tourist." she replied. He just shook his head at her.

"Oh yeah I'll be right back wait here, I gotta go get something for my mom." he said, then he darted in a store on their right. She sighed and leaned against the wall, her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Sakura, yeah." a voice said through the phone line.

"Deidara?" she asked surprised.

"The one and only, yeah." he answered, she could almost see his smirk.

"Ohmygosh, how are you, and Sasori, and Temari, and Kankuro, and Gaara, how are they as well?" she asked excitedly.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, yeah. I'm fine, Sasori is fine, still doesn't understand what true art is, Temari and Kankuro are fine, they still argue a lot, but their fine, and as for Gaara, …. He's fine, quiet and sleepless, but fine, yeah." Deidara answered.

"Aww, I miss you guys soooooo much." she said, trying not to tear up.

"We miss you too, yeah, oh here's Sasori, yeah."

"Sakura." Sakura almost giggled, Sasori and Gaara never really talked that much.

"Sasori." she responded.

"How's you're new school?" he asked quietly.

"It's good, I've already made some new friends, and funny thing is some of them remind me of you all. Their loud and annoying, but their good people." she said smiling sweetly, at the thought of her old friends, and her new ones.

"Temari wants to talk," he said, she hand rustling around and then Temari came on.

"SAKURA-CHAN!! I MISS YOU!!!" Temari wailed into the phone.

"I miss you Temari-onee-chan." sakura answered, sniffling.

"It's so dull around here, with just the boys and all." Temari whispered.

"It's different, not having you all around, I miss it." she whispered.

"well don't worry as soon as we get enough money for the trip, we're gonna come down there and visit you, Pinky." It was Kankuro, he was the only one who ever called her Pinky.

"heh, can't wait." she answered.

"Gaara says hi, but he won't come to the phone." Kankuro told.

"tell I said hi back." she answered.

"hey we got to go, yeah. I'll call you again to check up on you, yeah." Deidara said taking the phone from Kankuro.

"Kay, bye guys." Sakura said as she hung up.

"sorry to make ya wait." Kiba said running up.

"no problem." she answered, "so where to now."

"still not telling," he answered smirking, as he started to walk away from her.

"oh come on." She cried chasing after him.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Sand: ok there's chapter five, hope you liked it. You may or may not see Sakuras' old friends again, debating on whether or not I'm going to have them meet her new gang. Read and review, please and thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Sand: ok here we go CHAPTER FIVE!!!

Sakura: ALRIGHT!!!

Kiba: um …yay!

Sakura and Sand: …..

Kiba: ahem, ok sand owns nothing but the plot, Naruto and its characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei and the song 'It's not over' belongs to Chris Daughtry.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Sakura sighed as she finished cleaning up her room. It was Saturday; it had been three days since her adventure downtown with Kiba. Looked at her bed, which was still unmade, and grinned. She hopped up on the bed and started jumping up and down like a little kid, she had a lot of pent up energy from being stuck in the house all day. Her mom was out picking someone up, from the train station and had asked Sakura to clean the house; her bedroom was the last room on the list. After a few more jumps she hopped down and made her bed. Then, she went into the living room and turned on the radio and turned it up, and started dancing.

_**I was blown away **_

_**What could I say? **_

_**It all seemed to make sense **_

_**You've taken away everything **_

_**And I can't deal with that. **_

_**I try to see the good in life but good things in life are hard to find **_

_**We'll blow it away, blow it away **_

_**Can we make this something good? **_

Sakura danced through the living room and into the kitchen to start on lunch. She pulled out some pots and pans, she was going to make her and her moms' favorite food, chicken fried rice. For desert she was going to make her specialty, Chocolate Pudding. She hummed while stirring the rice; she threw in some vegetables, and checked on the chicken.

_**Well I'll try to do it right this time around **_

_**Let's start over **_

_**Try to do it right this time around **_

_**It's not over **_

_**Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground **_

_**This love is killin me **_

_**But you're the only one **_

_**It's not over **_

_**I've taken all **_

_**I can take **_

_**And I cannot wait **_

_**We're wastin too much time **_

_**Bein strong, holdin on **_

_**Can't let it bring us down **_

Sakura poured the rice and vegetables in with the chicken. Then, since lunch was almost done she started making the pudding, from scratch of course. She continued to dance around the kitchen, and sang along with the song.

_**My life with you means everything **_

_**So I won't give up that easily **_

_**I'll blow it away, blow it away **_

_**Can we make this something good? **_

_**Cause it's all misunderstood **_

_**Well I'll try to do it right this time around **_

_**Let's start over **_

_**Try to do it right this time around **_

_**It's not over **_

_**Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground **_

_**This love is killin me **_

_**But you're the only one **_

_**It's not over **_

_**We can't let this get away **_

_**Let it out, let it out **_

_**Don't get caught up in yourself **_

_**Let it out **_

She set the table enough for seven people; her mom told her that they would be five extra people. She then proceeded to put the pudding in the fridge so it'd be cold and checked on the food again. One she was sure it was ok she ran back to her room to change out of her pajamas. She threw on a plain white t-shirt, and a pair of low-rise, flared hip huggers. She ran into the hall to get the phone.

"Hello"

"Cotton Candy Baby!" her mom exclaimed.

"Oi with the piglets!" she laughed.

"On my way home with our company, so put the food out, Kay,"

"Okay, see you when you get here." they hung up.

She went back in the kitchen, checked the food, saw it was done and put some on each plate then poured some soda in each cup.

_**Let's start over **_

_**We'll try to do to it right this time around **_

_**It's not over **_

_**Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground. **_

_**This love is killin me **_

_**But you're the only one **_

_**It's not over **_

_**Let's start over **_

_**It's not over, yeah... **_

_**This love is killin me **_

_**But you're the only one **_

_**It's not over**_

Just as she was turning off the radio, her mom and company walked in.

"OHMYGOSH!!!! TEMARI! GAARA! KANKURO! DEIDARA1 SASORI1" She screamed pulling them into a group hug.

"Sakura!"

"Pinky!"

"Sakura, yeah!"

"…"

"…"

They all started talking at once at once, except Gaara and Sasori and no one could really understand each other, but they couldn't stop. Soon Tsunade had them all under control, and they were sitting down to eat.

"Yo, so when do we get to meet these new friends of yours, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Maybe tomorrow." Sakura answered as her and Kankuro had an unspoken contest on who could eat the most chicken fried rice.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Sand: kinda lame, but that's all I could think of, and no Kiba in this one sorry, oh oh I will give you a hint about what's coming next. CONFLICT!!! Between Sakura's old friends and her new ones. Read and review, please and thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Sand: here's chapter seven , I'm running out of ideas, I mean I have so many different plans for this story it's getting all jumbled up in my head, it bites, but then I realized that in the summary I said something about gangs and gang wars but I haven't had anything in here about that yet.

Kiba: girls talk too much.

Sand and Sakura: what'd you say, Dog-boy!

Kiba: uhhh, on with the chapter.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Sakura giggled, as she led Temari and the gang, to the subway station.

"Soo, where we going, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Well, I was thinking about heading downtown to see if Ino and the others were at Raymans'." Sakura answered as they walked down the stairs and onto the platform.

"SAKUURAA-CHAAAAN!" Sakura was engulfed in a giant bear hug.

"Ugh, uh, Na-naruto, I ca-can't breath." Sakura choked out.

"Oi, Idiot let her go before you kill her." came Sasuke's smooth voice.

"Shut up Sasuke-jerk." naruto snapped. Sakura giggled at their antics.

"Guys, I'd like if ya'll to meet my old friends." She said as Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba came up.

"Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto I'd like you to meet my old gang, this is Temari, Gaara, Sasori, Deidara, and Kankuro, my old gang." she grinned.

"Vipers." Kiba hissed moving in front of Sakura.

"Wolfs." Gaara said in a low tone, moving forward.

"Huh?" Sakura was beyond confused.

"Sakura, get away from them." Temari said quietly, keeping an eye on the boys.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"After you left two months ago, we made a gang and named ourselves the vipers, they are a gang called the wolfs." Temari explained.

"So Sakura, who's it gonna be, us or them?" Kankuro asked her.

"Wh-what?" she asked confused.

"You have to pick one, The Wolfs or The Vipers." Kiba snapped, glaring at her.

"I-I can't do that." Sakura said after a few minutes of silence.

"Fine, we're going." Gaara hissed as he started to walk away, Kankuro and Sasori, immediately followed him.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan he'll come around." Temari said before giving her a hug and taking off.

"I'll call you later, yeah." Deidara whispered as he hugged her.

"Take care of her, got it, yeah." He said turning to Kiba and his gang. They nodded, Deidara gave Sakura one last hug and then took off after the others. Sakura started crying.

"Aww, Sakura-chan don't cry, please." Naruto said hugging her.

"Someone call the girls, I think Sakura needs some girl time." Shikamaru said in a bored tone. Sasuke took out his cell phone and called Saki.

"They'll be here in a few minutes." He said as he hung up. The others nodded, Naruto continued to hug Sakura.

"Aww, poor sweetie, come here." The girls said when they arrived; Sakura practically threw herself in their arms.

"We got it from here, okay boys." Saki said, the boys nodded and led Sakura away.

It was a few hours later when Sakura finally got home. She had ten shopping bags with her.

"Mom, I'm home!" she called, she walked into the kitchen. Then she saw a note on the fridge.

_'Cotton Candy Baby,_

_Hey sweetie, sorry but I got a call from the hospital, a new patient came in, critical condition, so they called me. I'll talk to you when I get home ok baby, I may or may not be home before you go to bed. I love you._

_Love,_

_Mommy.'_

Sakura sighed then went to put her stuff away. She took a shower made a quick dinner and curled up on the couch to watch TV.

'What do I do now?' she wondered.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Sand: ok that's it for now, more coming soon ……. I hope, oh the patient mentioned in Tsunade's note… important. Read and review, please and thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Sand: ok after a tough well-thought-out decision I have decided that the patient will be-

Sakura: HEY! Don't tell them that make them wait jeez

Kiba: YEAH! What kinda authoress are you?

Sand: oh oops, you're right, sorry guys you'll have to read and find out.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura and half her English class groaned. Asuma-sensei had just announced that they had a compare and contrast paper due in a week.

"BUT THAT BARELY GIVES US TIME TO RESERCH IT!!!!" Naruto yelled from his seat in the back with the other guys. English, Gym, and lunch were the only times Sakura got hang out with the entire gang.

"Well, you should just start researching as soon as possible, shouldn't you, Uzumaki." Asuma-sensei said smirking at the blonde boy.

"…… Hmph." Naruto pouted, not being able to think of a come back.

"Are we aloud to pick whatever topic we want?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, could my topic be comparing my weight to Sakuras, of course I'd totally win." Ino said smugly, smirking at the pink haired girl.

"Oh, you mean, you'd find out you weigh more, pig." Sakura said with a cool smile. Ino glared for a minute then both girls grinned.

"Or could we compare which teachers hotter." ino started.

"Yeah, like Kakashi-sensei, to oh um say, you, Asuma-sensei?" Sakura asked 'innocently'. The entire class cracked up as the girls achieved what the wanted, an embarrassed, annoyed Asuma. Before he could say anything the bell rang the two girls laughed grabbed their stuff and raced out of the room, towards the girls' locker room.

"Did you see his face?" as her and the other girls entered the locker room.

"Ohmygosh I know, that was just too funny." Saki replied.

"Hey, Hinata are you ok?" Sakura asked the purple haired girl.

"Yeah, you and Neji have been acting weird all day." Tenten stated, as the girls started to change into their uniforms.

"My dad, he was in a car crash last night, we were taken to the hospital, he was in critical condition last night, he's stable now but he's not awake yet." Hinata whispered, Saki, Ino and Tenten gave her a hug. Sakura stood there grinning.

"What's your problem Sakura, your friend just told you her dad was in the hospital and you're smiling." Ino snapped at her. Sakura's grin widen.

"I'm smiling because I know her dad will be just fine." the girls stared at her in shock.

"And how do you know that." Saki snapped.

"Because my mom is his doctor, she left me a note last night saying she had to go to the hospital because a new patient came in and he was in critical condition. Don't worry Hinata-chan, my mom's the best of the best." Sakura said.

"Who exactly is your mom, Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"Tsunade Haruno." Sakura said smirking as they made their way out into the gym with the rest of the girls.

"You really think he'll be ok?" Hinata asked as they headed toward the boys.

"I know it, I'll tell my mom to take extra, extra special care of him, because he's one of my friends' dads, Kay." Sakura said smiling at the quiet girl. Hinata grinned and hugged her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No prob." Sakura replied. Hinata, pulled her cousin away from the group and told him what sakura told her in a soft tone. When they came back he nodded at sakura, which she smirked at.

"ALRIGHT MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS TODAY WE WILL BE PLAYING VOLLEYBALL!" Their gym teacher, Gai practically yelled ….. No wait, he yelled it.

1Hour and a half later1

"Ugh, I feel soo gross," Ino whined as her and the girls changed back into their school uniforms.

"Why because you're sweaty or because you actually had to do something in gym." Sakura teased, the others laughed at the frown on Ino's face. After they changed the girls spilt up and headed towards their lockers to grab their stuff and go home.

"We'll definitely win the fight with this. Inuzuka won't know what hit him." Sakura stopped at use of Kiba's' last name. She remembered Naruto telling her this morning that The Wolfs had a fight tonight.

"I thought it was a weaponless fight, fist and feet only." a second voice said.

"So what, this baby will be a back up, just in case." the first voice answered. Sakura risked a peek around the corner, what she saw made her blood run cold.

'I gotta tell Kiba.' she thought, she turned and ran towards the front of the building. She searched frantically for his messy brown hair. Then she spotted him.

"Kiba …. KIBA!" she screamed as she ran to him. He stopped and turned to her with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"What?" he asked, the other guys had gone ahead already and left him behind to walk by himself, now **_she_** was going to annoy him.

"You can't go to the fight tonight." she said worry shining clearly in her eyes. He rolled his dark eyes and started walking again. Quickly she kept up with his pace.

"I don't care about getting in trouble in case you haven't already noticed." he answered.

"Kiba, their bringing a …." she broke off and looked around nervously , then she tugged his arm so he was leaning over. She whispered the rest of her sentence in his ear. He blushed lightly at the feeling of her breath on his ear, but she didn't notice.

"That's stupid, you could have come up with something a little less lame if ya really didn't want us to go." he replied with a laugh. She stared at him in surprise.

"Fine, if you won't listen to me, then I'll tell the others." she said before she took off running again. Once again she searched frantically through the crowded subway station. Tears of frustration filled her eyes when she couldn't find them. Then, by chance, she saw a flash of blonde hair.

"Naruto! NARUTO!" she screamed tearfully running to him.

"Whoa." he said as he grabbed her by her arms, "Sakura-chan, what's the matter?"

"Don't go to the fight tonight, or if you have to go, at least make Kiba stay away." she said tears running down her face.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Whoever you're going up against, their bringing … their bringing a gun, to use against Kiba." she said through her tears. She saw them exchanges looks, but she was too upset to tell if they believed her or not.

"I heard them with my own ears, and saw it with my own eyes." She cried out desperately.

"Don't worry we believe you, and we'll do everything we can to make sure nothing bad happens." naruto said comfortingly.

"Promise?" she asked looking him in the eye.

"Promise of a lifetime." he replied seriously.

Even with Naruto's 'promise of a lifetime' Sakura was still worried when she lay down to go to bed that night.

'Please, Please look after them if they go tonight.' she thought.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sand: ummmm, please don't kill me, I can tell you nothing …. Too bad happens to Kiba. Oh I know I said the patient was important and now it seems like it isn't important, but it is don't worry.


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura: TADA! CHAPTER NINE!!

Sand: YAY! GO ME!

Kiba: waahoo!

Sakura: Kiba, if you're not really that excited about it …

Sand: THEN DON'T SAY ANYTHING GOT!

Kiba: …. Got it …..

Sakura: on to the chapter

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

_**I wanted you to know **_

_**That I love the way you laugh **_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away **_

_**I keep your photograph **_

_**And I know it serves me well **_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain **_

Sakura awoke at two in the morning at the sound of her cell phone.

"Hello?" She whispered groggily into the phone.

"Sakura, It's Sasuke, there's a problem, we need your help." Sakrua's heart dropped.

"Where are you?" She asked, as she threw off her covers, pulled a sweater on over her tank top grabbed her shoes.

"The alleyway by Raymans', you better hurry." He replied, he sounded panicked, not at all like Sasuke, that's what scared her the most.

"I'll be there." she said, she hung up, finished putting on her shoes and raced out of the apartment.

_**Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome **_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away **_

_**You've gone away **_

_**You don't feel me here anymore **_

She got there quicker than she thought she would. She spun around the corner of the alleyway and raced down it.

"Guys. Where are you?" She called softly.

"Sakura." She jumped as Neji appeared out of the shadows, without saying anything he led her to the others. Then she saw what they had called her for. Kiba was laying on the ground, a pool of blood near his head. Instead of panicking she went into doctor mode.

"Where was he shot?" She asked, tying her hair back, kneeling next to him.

"His arm, the left one." Naruto answered, he had scrapes across his chin and cheek.

Sakura felt for Kiba's pulse, 'Not too weak', she noted. Then his forehead, 'No fever, no infection, gotta get him out of here.'

"Ok his, pulse is ok, he doesn't have a fever, which means no infection, but we have to get him out of here, so I can treat him." She said, taking full control of the situation.

"My house is closest. We can take him there." Sasuke answered. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Careful, don't move his arm." She instructed as Shikamaru slung Kiba's right arm around his shoulders.

_**The worst is over now **_

_**And we can breathe again **_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away **_

_**only the word away **_

_**There's so much left to learn **_

_**And no one left to fight **_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain **_

They carefully made their way towards Sasuke's house. Sasuke called his brother to give him a heads up.

"Hey Itachi, we have trouble. No we're fine, mostly, look you'll see when we get there, yeah, no parents, alright, yeah, one of us is hurt, look just have the door unlocked." He ended the call.

When they arrived at his house the door opened, and there standing in the doorway was an older Sasuke, at least that's what he looked like to Sakura.

"When did ya'll let girls in the gang, specially cute ones?" He asked smirking as they moved past him and into the living room.

"Sakura this is my older, more-annoying-than Naruto, brother Itachi, Itachi this is Sakura." Sasuke said rolling his eyes as Shikamaru carefully laid Kiba on the couch. (A/N: is anyone else noticing the repetitive use of the word careful/carefully) Sakura nodded to him then turned back to Kiba.

"I'm gong to need, bandages, disinfectant, tweezers, and a small baggy." Sakura said as she knelt next to Kiba. Sasuke ran and got the stuff she asked for.

"Ok, look when I go to pull this thing out, and when I disinfect it he's gonna jump so I need ya'll to hold him so he doesn't injure himself further." She said, the boys nodded and held him, Itachi looked out for his and Sasuke's parents.

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open **_

_**And I don't feel like **_

_**I am strong enough **_

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome **_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away **_

Sakura looked at the wound one last time, figured out how she needed to pull out the bullet and went for it. Whoever was holding Kiba's left arm, didn't hold it tight enough. The moment Sakura went to pull out the bullet his arm, he lashed out and his fist caught her on her right cheek. She hit the floor and scrambled back up to her knee.

"Are you ok?" She heard naruto ask. She nodded.

"Did you get it?" Again she nodded and put the bullet in the baggey.

She turned back to his arm and quickly disinfected the wound before she tightly wrapped it up. The others sighed and let him go.

"Ok, so anyone wanna tell me what happended?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, I wanna know too." Sakura said softly, letting her hair out again.

"Well, after you told us, they were bringing a gun, **_we_** tried to convince Kiba not to go, but he wouldn't listen, when we got there everything seemed normal, it started out alright, fist and feet only, then one of them pulled it out, naruto noticed it first, when he saw it, he grabbed Kiba by his right arm and tried to yank him out of the way, the bullet hit Kiba in the arm and the other guys took off, when he was layin there all he could say was, 'Man, now I owe her.'" As Sasuke told the story, Sakura was bandaging up Naruot's face.

"Idiot." Sakura said, jabbing Naruto's cheek forcefully.

"OW!" He whined.

"Sorry," she whispered, then they all noticed the tears on her face.

"He told us not to call no one but when he passed out we panicked, you were the only person we could think of calling." Neji told her, she grinned

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I'm training with my mom to be a doctor, otherwise he probably would have died from infection or blood loss." She said, the other guys laughed, relieved, that's how they all felt.

"So, he's gonna be ok?" Naruto asked, showing how insecure he could be.

"He'll be fine, his arm will hurt for a while and the bandage will need to be changed twice a day, but in about, maybe a week or so, if he's careful enough, it'll be healed." She answered. (A/N: look theres that word careful again.)

**_Cause Im broken when I'm open _**

_**And I don't feel like **_

_**I am strong enough **_

_**Cause I'm broken when **_

_**I'm lonesome **_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away **_

Sakura sighed and stood up.

"Guess I better head back home." She whispered.

"I'll walk you, just to be on the safe side." Naruto said jumping up, Shikamaru and Neji did the same.

"Thanks." She said.

"Don't worry about Inuzuka, he can crash here, we'll all be at school tomorrow." Sasuke said, she nodded and her and the rest of the gang headed out the door.

"I live here," She said a little while later. The boys nodded and waited till she went in to go home.

"Where were you, I woke up and you weren't in bed I panicked." Her mom said meeting her at the door.

"It's a long story." She answered, her mom gave her a look. She sighed and told her the whole story, starting from when her old gang was in town. It was three in the morning when she finally went bak to sleep.

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome **_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone **_

_**You're gone away **_

_**You don't feel me here anymore**_

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Sand: see it wasn't that bad ….. I suppose …. Read and review, please and thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

Sand: hey here's chapter ten, in the author's note at the bottom I'm going to describe their uniforms; I just noticed I never have, and how the characters wear the uniform.

Sakura: hmmm, yeah you did forget.

Kiba: Tch, women

Sakura and Sand: what was that!

Kiba uhhh, on with the chapter

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"NNNNYYYYYYAAAAA!!!! I'M GONNA MISS MY TRAIN!!!!" Sakura shouted. She jumped up and quickly put on her uniform, grabbed her stuff and ran out. She raced down the sidewalk, bumping into people as she went. Her hair flew behind her as she darted through the crowd.

"GOOOOD MOOORNING SAKURA-CHAAAAAAN!" Naruto shouted as he threw his arms around her.

"ACK! Na-naruto, I-I ca-can't breathe." She gasped out.

"Oops sorry, Sakura-chan." He said pulling away, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah, ya idiot." she replied.

"Mornin, Sakura." the others said, Kiba refused to look at her, or say anything to her.

"Nya, so sleepy." She murmured rubbing her eye as they boarded the train.

"Aww, poor Sakura-chan." Naruto said cradling her head. She growled lightly, then she hit in the head.

"My hairs messy enough, I don't need you messing with it." she snapped. The other guys laughed.

"Oh! Kiba your arm how is it?" She asked turning to him. He looked at her for a minute, and she thought he wouldn't answer.

"Fine." she smiled and nodded.

"The bandage will need to be changed around lunch time, here's another bandage." she said pulling it out of her bag. He stared at it for a second before slowly taking it from her. The others watched the exchange with smirks on their faces.

"You're hair looks like a birds nest." Kiba muttered, Sakura turned red and glared.

"Well, ya know if I didn't have to get up at two o'clock in the morning to bandage someone's arm, when I had already warned said person, then I wouldn't look this bad." She snapped.

"Ya didn't have to come." He whispered leaning toward her.

"And have your death on my conscious, I …… DON'T ….. THINK …. SO!" she hissed back.

"Why do you care?" he asked as they got off, their friends completely forgotten.

"because you're my friend, even if you are a jerk." she answered.

"admit it, you think I'm hot." Kiba said with a smirk.

"Only in my nightmares, Inuzuka." Sakura replied without missing a beat.

"Ouch, you wound me, Haruno." Kiba said putting a hand on his chest.

"Oh get over yourself you over dramatic mutt." She replied, a slight smile on her face.

"That was low, Haruno, come on you know you think im a god." he replied jumping in front of her leaning of her.

"Tch, you wish someone as pretty as me thought you were a god." she answered moving past him. He stood there shocked for a second before laughing and following her towards the school.

"Ya think she's the one that'll tame him?" Naruto asked as he and the rest of the guys followed their bickering friends.

"Dunno, he is a stubborn mutt." Sasuke muttered. The others laughed.

"NYA! Sakura-chan you poor thing, come here, I'll fix your hair." Ino cried after taking one look at Sakura messy pink locks.

"Ah, Ino-chan you're a lifesaver." Sakura yelled running over to her. Ino grinned and started to make Sakura look presentable.

"Ne, ne Hinata-chan, can I copy your Biology homework?" Naruto asked his pretty girlfriend. WHAP, BONK, WHAM, CRACK! Four fists shot out and hit Naruto on his head.

"Naruto, don't get Hinata-chan in trouble because you forgot to do your home." Saki said.

"Yeah, just because you have a girlfriend that does her homework doesn't mean you can copy it." Ino added.

"Yeah, it's not fair for Hinata-chan to work so hard on her homework and then have her boyfriend copy it." Tenten stated.

"Besides, we didn't even HAVE any biology homework last night, you'd know that if you paid attention in class instead of sleeping." Sakura said coolly as the girls started to walk off.

"Geez, women are annoying." Shikamaru mumbled tiredly. The other guys agreed.

"Ne, Sakura-chan guess what I heard." Hinata whispered as they took their seats in Art.

"Hmm." Sakura murmured, her head resting on their shared table. Neither girl noticed Kiba take his seat behind them.

"I heard Sai-senpai likes you." Hinata informed her. Sakura's head shot up and Kiba tuned in their conversation for once.

"Wh-what?" Sakura whispered surprised.

"Yeah, Ino told me to tell you that." Hinata said.

"How does Ino know?" Sakura asked.

"Sai told her himself." Hinata answered.

"No WAY!!!!" Sakura shrieked, not realizing the rest of her class, including Sai, were there.

"Umm, eh hehe hehe oops." she blushed and quickly sat back down.

"Hey, Sakura." Sakura turned at the voice and found herself looking at Sai.

"Um, y-yes." she stuttered, blushing.

"Would you like to go to the movies with me, after school today?" he asked, a confident smile on his face. Sakuras' heart skipped a beat.

'What does that jerk think he's doing Sakura is **_MINE!_**' Kiba thought possessively. Then he realized what he thought and shook it off. He didn't care if she dated Sai, right.

"I'd love to." Sakura replied, Kiba growled lightly, no one heard.

"Great meet me at The Hotaru Water Fountain." he said.

"Oh my god, what do I wear." Sakura squealed to Hinata, one Sai had left.

"I can't wait to tell the others." Hinata squealed. Sakura giggled, she couldn't believe that **_she_** had been asked out by the hottest guy in school, she couldn't wait till that afternoon.

When the girls found out they were EXTREMELY excited. The guys on the other hand ……. Weren't.

"I don't trust Sai any farther than I can throw him." Naruto grumbled.

"Even, if it were possible to actually pick someone of Sai's weight up and throw them I doubt you could do it, idiot." Sasuke said smirking.

"So, you don't trust him either." Naruto stated reading between the lines of his best friend's sentence, Sasuke nodded.

"Hmmm, where's Kiba?" Sakura asked, interrupting the boys' conversation and the girls squeals.

"Most likely on the roof." Neji answered. Sakura nodded and headed towards the stairs to the roof.

"Ne, Inuzuka class is about to start soon." She called out. Then she looked around the roof. There was a fence around the edge of the roof, and a bench or two up there for students who wanted to eat up here during lunch. Sakura walked towards the fence, she held onto the fence and stared out at the School grounds, it looked amazing and beautiful from up here.

"What are you doin up here, Haruno?" Sakura spun around and came face to face with Kiba.

"Ah, uh, we-well I was coming to get you and tell class was about to start." she said as she waved his cigarette smoke out of her face.

"Hmmmmm." was all he said as he turned and headed to the down, throwing down his cigarette.

"Well, ya comin?" he called over his shoulder to her.

"Huh? Oh um, yeah." she said running to catch up to him.

"Tch you're slow woman." he muttered as the walked down the stairs.

"Well, you're stupid mutt." she instantly answered. He shook his head, but couldn't hide the smile on his face.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Sand: ok time for the uniforms. The girls uniforms: black silk button up shirt, red with black stripes down the sides tie, red blazer with the school crest on the left side, black mid-thigh skirt with red stitching. All the girls wear their uniforms like their suppose to. The boys' uniform: same as the girls, except they wear black slacks with red stitching. Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji wear their uniform like their suppose to. Naruto basically wears it like it's suppose to be worn, but it's always messy (ya know wrinkly and stuff). And Kiba, he doesn't wear the blazer, or the tie, and only button the two middle buttons of his shirt, that's untucked, leaving the top three and bottom two undone.

Sakura: rebel

Kiba: princess

Sand read and review

Sakura: please and thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

Sand: here's Chapter 11

Sakura: Alright!

Kiba: cool

Disclaimer: Sakura: Sand doesn't own anything but the plot, and gaara …. No wait ignore that last part… She only owns the plot.

Sand: SA-KU-RA

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sakura tugged nervously at the hem of her skirt, she was standing in front of The Hotaru Fountain. Sai was late, an hour late.

'Maybe he missed his train.' she thought. She paced for a second before sitting down on the edge of the fountain. Once again she tugged on the hem of her skirt; she was wearing a white sleeveless turtleneck, and a black jean skirt. She had barely enough time to go home change into something else, and tell her mom what happened before she had to race out the door so she wouldn't be late, and her mom had to race off to work. She stood up once more and paced again.

"I wonder where he could be?" she whispered to herself. Couples and parents with their kids, and friends passed by her without giving her a glance. She sighed and sat back down. She heard thunder rumble in the distance.

'I'll just wait a little while longer, then I'll head home.' she thought. She figured he probably got in trouble, couldn't come and didn't have her number to call her or something. She waited a while longer while sky got dark with storm clouds.

'Two and a half hours.' she thought. Then the rain started to come down, slow at first, then faster. Tears slipped down her cheeks, masked by the rain.

"He's not coming, how could I have been so stupid." she whispered as her tears fell faster. She sat on the fountains edge with her head down.

Suddenly she felt the rain stop, she looked up. Standing over her holding an umbrella, was Kiba Inuzuka. She stared at him surprised, forgetting she was crying, wondering why he was there.

"Come on," he said as he started to walk away, not bothering to see if she was following him. She stood up quickly and ran to catch up with him. She stood close enough to him to be under the umbrella, but not close enough to where they were touching. She shivered, she was soaked to the bone, and her shirt was sticking to her making her uncomfortable. Then she felt a light weight on her shoulders, it was Kibas' jacket.

"Huh?" she looked up at him.

"You wet, so you're probably cold." he stated not looking at her. She smiled lightly and pulled the jacket closer to her.

"Thank you." she whispered, he grunted in reply.

"Um, wh-where are we going?" she asked a few minutes later as the entered the subway station and Kiba closed the umbrella.

"My house, my mom and sister will find you some new clothes and stuff, you can hang out there for a while, then go back home, your mom'll be for by then, ne?" he stated.

"Ah, um, ye-yes." she whispered.

'Why is Kiba being so nice to me?' she wondered. This was soo NOT like Kiba at ALL.

"Ne, Kiba, why are you being so nice?" she asked looking up into his dark brown eyes.

"I could leave you here." He said knowing she had no idea what train to ride to get home.

"N-no that's ok." she answered, grabbing his hand. He smirked at her, and then dragged her to the right train. She blushed lightly, she couldn't believe this, the moment she needed someone he was there, but why? She didn't understand it. Did he come looking for her? Or was he there for some other reason and just ended up finding her? Her money was on the second one.

"Oi were you listening?" her head snapped up and she looked at him.

"Huh?" he sighed at her response.

"I said, when we get to my house you might wanna stay close." he repeated acting as if she were slow, which she glared at him for.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why do I have to stick close when we get to you house?" she asked.

"Half of my entire family lives around me and everyone has at least one dog or more." he answered, flicking her in the forehead. She frowned smacked his hand lightly, he smirked at her.

"Is it fun?" she asked.

"What?"

"Having just about all your family live around you?" she asked, tilting her head to the side glancing at him through her bangs.

"I guess, it can get annoying sometimes, but their all basically good people." he answered; she was surprised, was this the real Kiba or was this just another act, he was talking so ….. Sweetly about his family …… it was strange.

"If their related to you they can't be all bad," she said smiling at him.

"Huh?" he didn't get what she might, it's not like he was nice.

"I mean, you're a jerk, sometimes, but other times it's like you're a completely different person, I can especially tell that you care about your family." she said leaning against the side of the train. He looked at her surprise.

"You're way off." he muttered looking away from her, Sakura could have sworn he was blushing, but she couldn't really tell because of his tattoos. She grinned and leaned close to his face.

"Are you blushing?" she asked.

"No." he snapped leaning away from her.

"Yes you are." she giggled, he glared at her.

"Oh shut up." he muttered looking away.

"Whatever you say, Inuzuka." she said leaning back. Kiba could help but smirk at how small she looked in his oversized jacket. The train stopped, Kiba looked up.

"This is our stop." he said tugging her up, leading her off towards his house. They walked in silence under the umbrella towards his house.

"I'm home!" he called as they walked through down, Sakura had been surprised at the size of the place when they first arrived, it was HUGE, there were at least twenty houses, and one BIG house. It wasn't necessarily a mansion, but it was big. Turns out Kiba lived in the big house that surprised her the most.

"It's about time you got back Kiba, we need that stuff you got." a woman's voice called, only then did Sakura notice the bags Kiba was carrying.

"Aw, shut up Hana." He called back as him and Sakura removed their shoes, he then took her hand again and led her towards the kitchen, before they entered though he let go of her hand.

"Here, jeez, if ya don't wanna wait so long maybe you or mom should go get what you need." he said in a bored tone. Sakura couldn't help but stare at the older girl, she looked about eighteen, and she was really pretty.

"Who's your friend, Kiba?" Hana asked him, their mother turned to look.

"Hmm, oh this is Sakura, I wouldn't exactly call us friends." he muttered giving Sakura a light push into the kitchen.

"What exactly would you call the two of you." his mother asked smirking.

"Awwww, is she your girlfriend?" Hana asked smirking as well, Sakura made a mental note that Kiba's mother and sister shared his smirk, and they were evil.

"NO!" both teens yelled blushing, and then Kiba's mom noticed how wet Sakura was.

"Oh, you poor thing did you get caught in the rain." Sakura nodded.

"Come on, I'll get something else to wear, and we can dry your old clothes." Hana said leading her upstairs.

"Um, ok, thank you." sakura said as Hana started looking through drawers, suddenly Sakura realized that the room they were in couldn't possibly be Hana. How did she figure this you ask? Well, the sign on the door saying: Kiba's room, stay out. It was her biggest hint.

"Um, Hana-san, th-this is Kiba's room." Sakura said.

"Huh, oh I know, but I figured you'd fit in his clothes better than mine, and you'd like his clothes better." Hana responded, Sakura blushed. Hana gave her some clothes and stepped out to give her some privacy. Sakura looked at the clothes given to her, there was some black sweatpants, they looked like they'd be baggy on her, and a white wife-beater. She put on the clothes and pulled her hair out of its pony tail and brushed it with her fingers as best she could.

"Awwww, don't you look cute in my baby brothers' clothes." Hana said when she stepped out of the bedroom. Sakura couldn't stop the blushed that flared across her cheeks. Hana laughed and led her back down to the kitchen, Kiba's mom took her clothes and put them in the dryer.

'Wow, Sakura looks good in my clothes,' Kiba thought, then he frowned, why did he keep thinking about her like that.

"Why's she gotta wear my clothes." he whined, Sakura barely had time to hide her giggle, he acted like a puppy when he was at home.

"Because Kiba she's your **_friend_**." Hana, answered smirking at the two teens blush.

"Hn, whatever." Kiba muttered, this time Sakura couldn't hide her giggle, he glared at her.

"You got that from Sasuke." she said grinning at him, he rolled his eyes. It was a couple hours later, she and Kiba were hanging our downstairs in the den, when her cell phone rang.

"Hello." she answered.

"Cotton Candy Baby, where are you??" Her mom asked, sakura could hear her worry.

"At the puppy's house." she answered Kiba growled at her, she smirked at him.

"Why? I thought you had a date with the popular guy, um, Sai." her mom said.

"Oh yeah, I need a revenge plan." she replied.

"What did he do embarrass you, bring you to a horrible restaurant, make you watch a horror flick.

"Try didn't show up at all and left me in the rain for two and a half hours." sakura replied.

"He WHAT!!!" Sakura held the phone away from her ear as her mother yelled and ranted about how she was going to kill Sai, and beat him to a pulp, etc., etc. Kiba looked at her, she blushed.

"Um, she's very protective." sakura said.

"Mrs. Haruno." Sakura hadn't even notice Kiba take the phone from her, she jumped up and tried to snatch it back, he dodged her.

"Yeah, this is Kiba Inuzuka." he said into the phone.

"I would like to inform you that your daughter officially owes for getting her to safety from the rain. Uh huh, yeah ok, yeah that'll work, thank you, bye." he hung up the phone.

"I owe you, I OWE YOU." she yelled, he smirked.

"Correction, dog boy, you owe me, **_I'm_** the one who was woken up at two in the morning on a school day, **_I_** was the one who had to rush downtown, and for what, to save **_you_** from a sh-" Kiba's hand clamped over her mouth as he shoved her into the wall.

"Shut up, no one in my family knows about **_that_** part of my life and I'd like to keep it that way." he growled, Sakura's eyes were wide. Kiba could almost sense her fear, he pulled back guilty, he hadn't meant to scare her.

"Sorry." he muttered. She blink, Kiba Inuzuka was apologizing to her.

"Did you just say sorry." she asked.

"So what." he snapped glaring, though this time she COULD see his blush.

"Well, wonders never cease." she said throwing herself down on the couch next to him. He growled lightly, at her, she giggled. He couldn't help but grin, he could tell his feelings for the 'annoying' pink haired girl were changing.

"Hey, Sakura." she looked at him surprised, he had said her first name.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Thanks, ya know, for uh, bandaging me up and all." he said, not looking at her. She could tell he rarely ever said thank you, or sorry, so decided not to torture him …. This time.

"It was nothing." she answered sweetly. Again he grinned, she was changing him ….. For the better.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sand: there ya go Chapter 11 all done.

Sakura: um, I guess I should be thanking you Kiba, for getting me out of the rain.

Kiba: uh, I guess we're even now.

Sand: read and review, please and thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

Sand: here's the next chapter

Sakura: Chapter

Kiba: Twelve

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Sakura was beyond confused; she didn't actually LIKE the annoying, rude, trouble-making, egotistical, loud-mouthed, show-off JERK, did she? It was a week after her 'date' with Sai, she had ended up spending most of the day with Kiba, and she had enjoyed herself. She just about immediately fit in with his family, teasing him with his sister, telling him off with his mom, playing with his puppy, Akamaru. It was weird, seeing Kiba like that, so laid-back and goofy. He had been so playful; it reminded her of a puppy. She almost giggled out loud, but didn't. She and the other were at Raymans' Naruto and Sasuke were bickering, again.

"SASUKE!!" the blonde boy whined.

"No." Sasuke replied.

"Come on!!!" Naruto whined again.

"Keep it up idiot and I'll hit you." Sasuke responded.

"Please." Naruto whined pouting at the dark teen. WHAP, true to his word, Sasuke reached across Saki and smacked Naruto across his head. Sakura and the rest of the girls giggled as the blonde started whining even more.

"Naruto …. Shut up." Kiba growled, lifting his head from his arms where he had been sleeping.

"Awwww, what's the matter Inuzuka, is the little puppy mad his nap was disturbed." Sakura said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Sakura." Lately he had been using her first name more and more. The others had noticed and wondered why.

"Hey Sakura." her head snapped and found herself looking into Sai's dark eyes.

"What do you want Sai." Kiba growled, standing up, the other boys tensed and the girls shared worried looks, they didn't know why the boys were upset, they didn't know Sai had stood sakura up.

"Just wanted to tell Sakura that we should get together again sometime." Sai responded with a smirk. Kiba growled again and started moving towards the dark haired boy.

"Kiba, don't." Sakura said staring up at him. Kiba looked at her for a second before sitting back down.

"Good little doggie, listen to your slut." Sai said, Sakura looked shocked and blinked back her tears. That was the last straw for Kiba, only he could insult Sakura. Before Sai knew what had happened Kiba had jumped him and started throwing punches.

"Stop it! Stop!" The girls screamed, as the boys, and some of the other customers tried to separate Kiba and Sai.

"Take it back." Kiba hissed at Sai.

"What the dog comment or calling Sakura what she is, a sl-" he never got a chance to finish his sentence, Kiba started his attack again.

"Kiba stop! Stop it!" he heard Sakura screaming, for some reason her voice calmed him, Sasuke and Naruto pulled him away from Sai.

"You ever go near her again and I swear I'll kill you." He hissed, only loud enough for Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto to hear. Sasuke and Naruto were surprised; they didn't realize Kiba cared for Sakura that much.

"Tch, whatever, you can have her." Sai said straitening his clothes and walking off.

"You're lucky you and your group are my favorite customers, boy." Rayman, the owner, said. (A/n: I'm sorry but I kinda deserve a smack for naming him that.)

"Sorry bout him." Naruto said as Kiba grunted.

"Ya might wanna go calm your girlfriend, boy." Kiba glanced over at Sakura and saw her crying, with the girls trying to comfort her. He walked over, took her by the wrist and led her outside. Once outside he released her arm, and lit a cigarette. She wiped away her tears and sniffled. They stood in silence for a few minutes.

"Why?" she whispered, he stood there silently.

"Why did you do that?" she asked again.

"He deserved it." Kiba replied.

"I don't understand." she whispered. He sighed, of course she didn't, she understand how crazy she had been driving him crazy for the past week, she didn't understand how much she was changing him, how much he worried about her when she wasn't in his sight, how much he worried when she **_was_** in his sight, of course she didn't understand.

"He deserved what he got, for what he said." Kiba replied,tossing his cigarette to the side.

"Bu-but why do you care?" she asked still confused, again he sighed.

"Because … ARGH!" Sakura jumped at his sudden yell. Kiba walked towards her and she backed up to the wall. slam His palms hit the wall on either side of her head. His head was down, she tried not to move. She was necessarily scared of Kiba, but being this close to him made her …. Nervous.

"Ki-Kiba." she whispered, his head snapped up and he looked at her, she trembled with nervousness.

"I've changed." he muttered.

"Wh-what?" she asked once again not understanding him.

"You … you've changed me, how? When I told myself I'd never become soft after my father died, how did you change me." he growled, his breath mingling with hers.

"I-I don't know, when I met you, you were the most annoying person I had ever met, you were loud and mean and lazy and always getting in trouble, bu-but I could see how much you cared about your friends, even if you acted like you could care less." she replied, slightly wishing he would give her some space. She was drowning in his dark, wild eyes.

"You drive me crazy, Sakura." He muttered backing away from her. She let out a light sigh and smiled at him.

"Right back at you, Puppy." she replied, heading back towards the door.

"Would you quit callin me that." he snapped as they made their way back to their table. Their friends laughed at him, and Sakura grinned.

'She wouldn't understand that I've come to love her ….. Stupid woman.' he thought, as he sat down next to her.

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Sand: ok I know they've only really known each other for a few weeks and he couldn't possibly have fallen in love with her that fast, but hey, my story my way.

Kiba: read and review

Sakura: please and thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

Sand: ok here's chapter thirteen

Sakura: wow it's getting kinda intense …. Or that just me

Sand: no I think so too.

Kiba: it's your story you not suppose to put your opinion in

Sakura: yea, that's why there are reviewers, duh

Sand: ruin my fun, I own nothing but the plot (I hope) and that's all

1313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131

Sakura sighed as her, Naruto, and Sasuke walked into their World History II class. Naruto was complaining about his English paper grade.

"ARGH! I can't believe I got a 30." he cried as they sat down.

"We told you, you should have study harder." Sakura said taking her seat between both boys.

"But Sakura-chan, study takes up too much time." He whined, grabbing her arm and shaking it.

"Let go, Naruto." she growled.

"Please, please PLEASE, help bring up my grade." he whined, rather loudly too, the entire class turned to look at them. Kakashi-sensei wasn't there yet, he was always late.

"Get off me, idiot." she snapped, glaring at him.

"BUT SAKURA-CHAN!" he practically yelled, Sakura turned red from all the stares they were getting, WHAP.

"Let her go, Idiot." Came Sasuke's calm voice.

"What'd ya do that for, Jerk?" Naruto snapped looking past Sakura, to Sasuke. Sakura moaned as they started to bicker, she could feel her headache from this morning coming back.

"Shut up." she moaned, her cheeks pink now from fever.

"Yo, how's it going class." Kakashi said as he walked through the door.

"YOU'RE LATE!!" half the class yelled, Sakura moaned lightly as her headache got worse.

"Are you ok, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked her, she whimpered in response, her head on her desk.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan doesn't feel good." Naruto yelled not bothering to raise his head.

"I'm fine." Sakura muttered as Kakashi walked towards her desk, she lifted her head and felt his hand on her forehead.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse." He suggested.

"I'm fine." she muttered again.

"Nurse." He stated handing her the note he had written while she had tried to protest. She sighed and stood up and headed out the door. She walked quietly down the hall, till she realized she had no idea where the nurse's office was. She moaned again, this just wasn't her day.

'Man, I know I should have had Kiba or one of the others show me where it was when I first started.' She thought as she looked around. Her head and hurt and she felt light-headed at the same time …. If that was possible.

"Oi, I never thought you were one for skipping, Sa-ku-ra." Only one person said every silbol of her name just to annoy her, Kiba.

"Not … now …. Kiba." she muttered through her dizziness.

"Hey, you ok?" she heard him ask, he sounded pretty far away.

"Head … Hurts … Dizzy." she murmured, she felt more than saw him come towards her.

"Why aren't you in the nurse's office?" He asked.

"Don't know where it is, you never showed me." she murmured.

"Come on I'll take ya." he muttered grabbing her wrist dragging her off.

"Mmm, Kiba." she muttered a few minutes later, he stopped and looked back at her.

"Huh."

"Can't walk, knees weak." she murmured, then she fell, straight into his arms.

"Grrrr, you're annoying." he muttered picking her up.

"Thank you, ya know for taking me." she muttered, he grunted.

"Shizune-san, are you here." he called as they entered the nurse's office. Kiba laid Sakura on one of the beds that was in there.

"Kiba-kun is that you, what did you do this time?" Came a voice from the inner office.

" I didn't do anything." he replied as the nurse walked into the room, she had short black hair and black eyes.

"What happened?" she asked quickening her pace coming to Sakura's side.

"She has a fever I think she's got whatever's going around." Kiba muttered. Shizune nodded and went to get a wet washcloth and a cup of cold water.

"Mmm, are we there yet?" Sakura asked with a grin, knowing perfectly well they were in the nurse's office.

"Stop being stupid, Stupid." Kiba muttered looking away from her as Shizune came back with the washcloth and cup of water.

"Do you think you can sit up, Sweetie?" she asked, Sakura nodded and sat up. Kiba snorted Sakura was anything but sweet.

"Do you want me to call your home." Shizune asked.

"No, my mom will be at the hospital," Sakura muttered, she was sleepy, very sleepy.

"Well, I can call the office so you home early if you want." she said, Sakura nodded, all she wanted to do was go home and lay in her own bed and have her mom pamper her when she got home from work.

"Ok, I'll call the office, you go to your class and locker, get your things together and then check out in the office." Shizune said. Sakura nodded as she stood from the bed. Kiba followed her down the hall, but disappeared before she got to her room, she thought it was a bit weird but put it out of her mind.

"I'm going home early, ok Kakashi-sensei." she said as she walked back in the room to get her stuff. Kakashi nodded and got her a copy of the notes, work and homework.

"Bye guys." she whispered to Naruto and Sasuke, they nodded and she walked out. She walked into the main office checked herself out and walked outside.

"Jeez, you're slow." she looked up and saw Kiba leaning against the school gates waiting for her.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" she asked him, walking past not looking to see if he was following.

"Well, someone has to make sure you don't pass out in the middle of the street on your way home." he replied as he caught up. She rolled her eyes, he was just using her being sick as an excuse to skip school. Little did she know he actually was worried about if she'd make it home ok. They walked in silence to the subway station, neither could think of anything to say, which for them was ….. Odd.

"Well, this is where I ….." Sakura stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"What is it?" Kiba asked looking down at her.

"Mom's home, it's weird she should be at the hospital." Sakura replied looking confused, her cheeks were now red, her fever was worse.

"Oh well, that just means I'll get more pampering." she said heading towards the front door of the apartment building, "Thanks for bringing me home, Kiba." she said. He nodded and turned away. She couldn't help but grin.

"Mom are you here?" she called into the apartment, taking off her shoes, then she heard music, music her mom had only played when her mom and dad were having a 'date' in the apartment. That confused her, why would her mom be playing that music.

"Sakura, what are you doing home?" her mom called back, her voice came from the living room.

"I'm sick." she replied dropping her stuff heading towards the living room.

"I'd like you to meet someone." her mom said as she turned the corner, into the living room. Sakura blinked, there sitting on the couch was her mom, and sitting next to her mom was some guy. Some guy Sakura didn't know, some guy who was obviously on a 'date' with her mom.

"Sakura this is Jiraiya, Jiraiya this is my daughter Sakura." Her mom said standing up reaching toward Sakura.

"Ah, the famous Sakura, just as beautiful as your mother I see." Jiraiya said reaching a hand out to shake Sakura's. Sakura didn't move, after a few seconds Jiraiya put his hand back down, both adults looked at Sakura worriedly.

"Mom, can I, uh, talk to you, in the hall?" sakura said walking out into the hall, Tsunade followed her.

"Sakura, what was that, the least you could have done was Shake, Jiraiya's hand." Tsunade said staring at her daughter.

"Why is he here?" Sakura asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"What?"

"Why .. Is .. He .. Here?" Sakura asked again, slower this time.

"He's here because he's interested in me and I'm interested in him, and I don't think I should have to answer these questions, not from you." She replied, glaring at Sakura, who glared back.

Sakura couldn't think of anything to say, so she did the next best thing, turn on her heel, put her shoes back now, ignore her mom's questions and leave.

"Should I leave?" Jiraiya asked Tsunade when she walked back into the living room.

"No she'll wander around a bit do something to blow off her anger, come back pretend everything is ok and then once you're gone we'll blow up at each other, let everything go and try again next time you come." Tsunade replied.

"Wow, you know you're kid, better than I know mine." He said with a smirk.

"You have a kid." Tsunade asked, surprised.

"Adopted." Jiraiya answered, she nodded her head.

Sakura stormed down the stairs and down the street, she was glad to get out of her house, where her mom was with the GUY!!! In the back of her mind a little voice told she shouldn't be outside, she'd just get sicker, but she ignored it. Before she even realized it, it was getting dark, she had been walking around for hours without noticing it. She wandered down the alley between Raymans' and a gift shop. The same alley Kiba had been shot in.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" she spun around at the voice and saw the two guys who had been talking about shooting Kiba, they had two other guys with them.

"Looks like the little lady got herself lost."

"Maybe we should help her get un-lost." Sakura almost laughed at the guys attempt at being intimidating.

"Ya'll ain't that scary I hope you know." she said turning her back on them, about to walk away.

"I think you should be afraid little girl." said ht ringleader grabbing her shoulder. Sakura spun and lashed out with her leg, it caught him in the stomach and he went down, and didn't get back up. The air had been knocked out of him, he was out cold.

"Don't mess with me." she hissed, none of them noticed Kiba and his gang start to come up. The next guy came at her and he was out almost as quickly as the first guy. The next to attacked together, so she had a slightly harder time knocking them out but she managed it. And all she got out of the ordeal was a scrape along her cheek

"Wow, Sakura-chan, you're scary." her head snapped up at the voice, when she realized it was Naruto she relaxed.

"Well, I guess now you know not to make me really mad, huh?" She replied, her breathing was heavy, not just from the fighting though.

"Where did you learn that?" Neji asked her.

"Huh? Oh ummm, I'm a black belt." she answered. The guys nodded.

"Sakura!" she looked behind the guys and saw her mom, without a second thought she turned and took of down the alley, she reached a chain-link fence and started climbing. She heard someone right behind her, but didn't stop to see who.

"Oof." her and the person went down, almost immediately her fighting instincts kicked in and she tried to get the person off of her.

"Oi Oi oi, chill it's just me." She let go, it was Kiba. They stood up a few feet away from each other, watching the other warily. Sakura turned and tried to speed off, only to find her self in Kiba's arms.

"Let me go! Let me go right now Kiba!" She screamed.

"I'll let you go if you promise not to run and if you promise to listen and talk to me." he replied.

"No way!" she snapped.

"It's either that, or I throw you over my shoulder and carry you back to the others." he replied. Sakura calmed down, no way was she going to let Kiba make a fool of her in front of the guys, she had her pride!

"OK, ok I promise." she answered. Slowly he let her go, and when she didn't try to run he stepped back,

"Ok, now what happened?" he asked, as they sat down on a few crates that were in their part of the alley. Sakura sighed wiped some blood off her cheek and glanced at Kiba.

"My mom is seeing someone." she said looking away from him.

"Ooooooo k." he muttered, not fully grasping what she was saying, she glared at him.

"Ooooooo you mean seeing someone, seeing someone, as in dating someone, ok go on." he said turning to her.

"I don't want her seeing someone." she muttered, blushing at how childish sounded.

"Maybe she's just lonely." he said matter-of-factly.

"Why should she be lonely, she has me!" Sakura snapped.

"You know what I mean, Sakura." he answered, rolling his eyes.

"Did my dad mean nothing to her." Sakura asked quietly a few seconds later.

"That's something you'll have to ask her." he answered.

"Yeah." she murmured. Kiba stood up and stretched and reached a hand out to her.

"Come on, let's head back." he muttered, she nodded and grabbed his hand, he pulled her up and led her back the way they came.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Naruto asked as they came into view, the boys surrounded her, as Kiba went to her mom.

"I'm fine, tired, achy and still sick, but I'll be ok." she replied smiling at his worry.

"That's was awesome when you beat up those guys, it'll be all over school tomorrow, no one will mess with you." He said bouncing around them. WHAP

"Quit it you're making everyone dizzy." Sasuke snapped.

"You should probably stay home tomorrow, you don't look so good." Shikamaru told, she nodded.

"I will, don't worry."

"We'll let you copy our notes." Neji said, again she smiled.

"Come on Sakura, let's head home." Tsunade said, Sakura nodded followed her home. When they got there Sakura noticed that Jiraiya was gone.

"So where shall I start you being rude, or you running off for god only knows how long." Tsunade said, Sakura brushed past her and headed into the kitchen for something to eat.

"How bout I start, with you dating some guy." she snapped as her mom followed her into the kitchen. Tsunade said nothing just watched as her daughter took, some NiteQuil, grabbed a bottle of water, and heated up some of last night's pizza.

"Sakura, I'm lonely, now without your father here." she started off, as she sat across from her daughter at the table.

"What about me? I don't keep you company, you have to go out and find some guy!" sakura yelled, her voice getting louder and louder with each word.

"That's a different kind of lonely, Sakura." Tsunade answered, trying to stay calm.

"What if I don't want you to date some guy!" Sakura snapped, standing from her seat.

"You'd rather me be lonely for the rest of my life?" Her mother asked looking at her.

"Dad must not have meant anything to you, for you to get over his death so quickly." Sakura hissed. She didn't want to be mean, really she didn't, but it came out that way anyway. SMACK Sakura turned and stared at her mother in shock, this was the first time in her life her mother had ever smacked her. She chocked back a sob, as her tears fell down her face.

"Don't you ever assume, I didn't love your father, I did, I still do." Tsunade hissed.

"Dad wouldn't want you with someone else." Sakura snapped, glaring at her mother.

'Who is this? This isn't me, I don't say mean things to my mom, dad would want her happy, if this guys makes her happy then why shouldn't she be with him? What is wrong with me?' Sakura thought.

"I think, you're father would want me happy. He would want both of us happy." Tsunade said, as she sat back down. Sakura didn't move, she just stared at her mother, who had started to cry.

"Mom …" It was all she could manage to say, it came out slightly squeaky. Her mom looked up at her, and almost at the same time, both moved to each other and hugged. They sobbed, and sank to the floor. It was a few minutes before they were calm.

"I miss dad." sakura whispered.

"Me too, kiddo, me too." Tsunade replied, stroking Sakura's hair.

"What would dad think of Kiba," she asked, because, of course, she had already told her mother about her crush on Kiba.

"I think he would like Kiba, he would probably think he was a bit of a problem child, but he would like him, because you like him." her mom answered. Sakura smiled, soon she was asleep and Tsunade had to carry her to her room.

"Things are going to be more interesting around here, I suppose." Tsunade whispered as she got ready for bed herself.

1313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131

Sand: wow that was longer than the rest of my chapters … I think

Sakura: interesting

Kiba: who's Jiraiya's kid?

Sand: oh oh it's -

Sakura: you'll find out next time, read and review, please and thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

Sand: hey, I'm back. …. Um, I reread the last chapter and with the help of a reviewer that yes, I did make Tsunade a real jerk …. I didn't do on purpose, it just sort of came out that way ….. Sorry, didn't want her to be that mean, I wanted them to have more of a best friend/sister type relationship than a mother-daughter relationship, Sakura just kinda pulled the rebellious teen card and Tsunade wasn't used to it, so she reacted without thinking, and she came out jerkish.

Sakura: did not!

Kiba: did, Sand owns nothing but the plot.

Sand: Thank you Kiba.

Sakura: DID NOT!

Sand and Kiba: did

141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414

Sakura sniffled, blew her nose, and curled even deeper her comforter. She was sitting on her couch watching cheesy soap operas.

"Oh come on, Kelly can't really be thinking that Roger is telling the truth can she?" She cried out loud.

"Man this is soo corny, but there's nothing good on, I hate staying home from school." She muttered, as she reached for her drink. Just as she was taking a sip the doorman rang the buzzer. She sighed and slowly got up.

"Yes, Richard?" She said pushing the talk button.

"There are some …. Boys… Here to see you, shall I let them up?" He asked, Sakura giggled at his pause.

"Does one of them look like he belongs in a dog pound?" She asked.

"Two actually, one looks like he's asleep and the other two look bored and annoyed." He replied, Sakura laughed again.

"Go on and let them up, I'll ring you if they do anything wrong." She said.

"Yes, Ma'am." he replied. She unlocked her front door and went back to her couch, only to realize she missed the last part of her show.

"Man, now I won't know if Kelly really believed Roger." She whined from her cocoon on the couch. There's was a knock on the door, a loud annoying knock. 'Naruto.' She thought.

"It's open!" She called, she heard the door open, close, then some shuffling around before the five boys appeared in her living room.

"Shouldn't you guys be in school, I thought I was supposed to copy your notes." She said, grinning.

"Well, we realized since the teachers love you, they would give a copy of the notes and you'd let us copy them." Sasuke said, charmingly, Sakura giggled, and then noticed the brown paper bag Naruto had in his arms.

"What do you have, Naruto?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, the guys grinned and shared a look. Sakura got nervous; this might not have been a good idea.

"We have got, everything a sick girl needs in her time off from school." Naruto said, setting the bag on the table in front of her.

"Go ahead, see what's in it." Naruto said, plopping down next her on the couch while the other guys took seats around the living room. Sakura gave them a nervous look, it's not that she didn't trust Naruto's ideas, it just, well; she didn't trust Naruto's ideas.

"Whose idea was this exactly?" She asked.

"Kiba's." Neji said smirking in Kiba's direction, said dog boy glared at his friend and growled lightly.

"Really?" She asked blinking in surprise.

"Yeah, he suggested it on the way over." Shikamaru, smirking lazily at the ceiling from his back on the floor.

"Oh." Was all she could say, and then she reached over to the bag and stuck her hand in, only to pull out a book.

"Huh?"

"Oh that was Shikamaru's contribute, we each added something, he said you liked that book, so he got it." Naruto said. She nodded her head; she had seen Shikamaru reading this book in school last week at school and had told him she liked it.

"Thanks Shikamaru." She murmured, he raised a hand, but said nothing. The next thing she pulled out was a yin-yang talisman, on a black velvet necklace.

"Let me guess, Neji, right?" She asked grinning at Naruto.

"Right!" Naruto grinned back.

"Next!" He cried, practically shoving the bag in her lap.

"Ok, ok," Sakura said giggling reaching in the bag, her next present was a 10 pack of beef ramen, she busted out laughing.

"Hee hee, I already know the answer to this, Naruto." She said rolling her eyes, the others snickered and rolled their eyes as well.

"I'll go make some for everyone." Naruto said jumping up running to the kitchen.

"Don't ruin anything ok!" Sakura shouted after him.

"I won't!" He shouted back.

"Now, what's next?" Sakura murmured, as she reached back into the bag, and pulled out a new sketch book.

"Your old one was getting filled up." Sasuke said.

"Thanks Sasuke." She giggled. He nodded and smirked at her. She was about to set the bag aside, not really thinking Kiba had gotten her anything.

"There's still one more, ya know." Kiba muttered from his spot on the recliner, she blinked and pulled the bag back onto her lap. She reached in, kinda nervous, what could Kiba have possibly gotten her? She pulled out the last object, and was completely surprised.

"Yo-you, oh my god, Kiba." She whispered tearfully, she remembered telling him the story about her and her father and their favorite actor and how they used to have marathons of the movies they had with him in it, but they only had three movies. Kiba had gotten her the rest of his collection, all four of them.

"Tch, whatever." He muttered, turning away from her. She grinned, and set them down, and then they heard a crash from the kitchen.

"NARUTO!! WHAT DID YOU BREAK!!?" Sakura shouted trying to scramble, but seeing as she was suppose to be bedridden till she was better.

"I'll handle him." Sasuke said heading towards the kitchen. Sakura sighed and curled back up in her blanket.

"How long have Sasuke and Naruto known each other?" She asked.

"Since they were about four." Shikamaru replied, she nodded.

"And then we all started hanging out together when we were seven." Neji continued.

"Wow so ya'll have been like together since childhood." Sakura murmured, as Naruto and Sasuke came back in with Ramen for everyone.

"Thanks." She whispered to Naruto as he handed her, hers'.

"So now what?" Sasuke asked a while later.

"Dunno." Naruto replied. Sakura sighed, and glanced at the clock.

"Oh! It's time for school to let out." She cried, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru all stood to leave, they had promised to walk the girls at least part way home. Then it was just Kiba and Sakura.

"You don't have to stay ya know." Sakura murmured, blushing lightly.

"Well, I couldn't possibly leave you here alone and sick." He replied, she rolled her eyes at the sarcasm in his voice, but part of her was happy he was staying.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked, nervously. Man, she hated having crushes, she always acted weird and nervous and stupid around the person she had a crush on.

"Wanna watch a movie?" He asked, tilting his head towards the movies he had gotten her, she smiled and started to get up to put one n, he beat her to it, then joined her on the couch. Half way through the movie without realizing what she was dong Sakura snuggled up right next to Kiba, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, it was a natural reflex.

"Oh I'll be right back." Sakura murmured as the movie ended, she jumped and headed to the bathroom. She took some more medicine and used the bathroom before heading back. By the time she got back Kiba had the next movie ready.

"Nice pajamas." He said smirking, looking her up and down. She blushed and subconsciously tugged on the hem of her light pink shorts, they came to the middle of her thighs, and then tugged at her dark pink tank top.

"Shut up." She muttered, as he laughed at her.

"Shouldn't you call your mom, it's getting kinda late." Sakura asked worriedly, as she sat back down.

"Nah, she won't mind." He muttered. She sighed and cuddled close again.

'What am I doing?' She wondered, 'Why am I cuddling with Kiba?'

"Hey Sakura?"

"Hmmm?" She murmured pulling away from him.

"What would you do if I kissed you?" He asked, smirking faintly.

"Ummm, huh?" Again the nervous butterflies were back.

"What would you do if I kissed you?" He repeated, smirking some more.

"I-I do-don't know" She stuttered.

'Great now I sound like a moron.' She thought wanting to smack herself.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to do it if I wanna find out." He muttered, leaning closer to her. Her heart started beating faster and her cheeks flushed red.

"Ki-Kiba." She whispered softly, then he kissed her.

'He's kissing me. He's kissing me! HE'S KISSING ME!' She shouted in her mind.

**_'So kiss back!' Her inner self screamed._**

Which is exactly what she did, wrapping an arm around his neck she kissed back. He smirked into their kiss, they pulled back when lack of air became a problem. He was about to lean in and kiss her again when the phone rang.

"Mmmm, oh, sorry, bu-but I should get that, it might be my mom." Sakura murmured getting up. Kiba just growled.

"If it is I may strangle her when she gets home." She muttered as she walked into the hallway, Kiba smirked.

"This had better be good woman I was dong something important." She muttered into the phone after checking it was really her mom.

"Something dirty?" Her mom asked.

"Mom!" She whined.

"I just wanted to tell you I'll be home in an hour, so finish you're 'something important' and tell the bad bad puppy to go home." Her mom said.

"Mom, shut up." She whined again.

"Love ya Cotton Candy Baby." Her mom said.

"Love ya Mom." Sakura hung up.

"Um, that was my mom, she said she'd be home in an hour." Sakura said nervously as she took her seat next to Kiba.

"Hm, I should head home." He muttered standing up,heading towards the door.

"I'll see tomorrow in school Kiba." She said walking him to the door.

"Later, Sa-ku-ra."He grinned stealing another kiss from her, before leaving.

"Wow" Sher murmured going back to her movie.

141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414

Sand: there ya go Chapter 14, hope ya like, read and review, please and thank you.


	15. Chapter 15

Sand: chapter 15

Sakura: ….

Kiba: ….

Sand: ok since their all embarrassed I'll do the disclaimer -

Kiba and Sakura: I'm not embarrassed

Kiba: Sand owns

Sakura: nothing but the plot.

Sand: nuts

151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

Sakura sighed as Ino dragged her back onto the dance floor. The gang was back at Raymans', Sakura had just recovered form her cold, and to celebrate the entire went out.

"Ino, I'm tired." She whined, Ino just shook her head and continued to drag the pink hair teen back to the dance floor.

"Help me." Sakura mouthed to the boys, they just laughed at her. Her and Ino started dancing to the tune and soon had the attention of half the male population that were on the dance floor. Naturally we enjoyed the attention.

"Living fun." Ino cried to me.

"Living long." I cried back. We laughed, and danced to our hearts content.

"Oh man oh man oh man, that was fun," I laughed as me and Ino plopped back down in our booth.

"Finally, Ino has someone to drag to the dance floor that doesn't mind dancing." Saki cried.

"You guys don't like dancing?" Sakura asked.

"We don't mind dancing a little bit, but Ino-chan likes to stay on the floor as long as she can, and you're the only person so far who's been able to keep up with her." Hinata answered.

"Seriously, she would never come off the floor if Raymans' stayed open twenty-four seven." Tenten stated.

"So I like to dance, it keeps me in shape." Ino cried out defensively. The other girls laughed at her.

"Shika-kun, their being mean." She whined to Shikamaru.

"And?" he replied, she glared at him.

"Ne, where's Kiba?" Sakura asked looking around, she hadn't heard or seen the Inuzuka since he left her apartment two nights ago, and he had skipped school.

"He caught your cold, though, we don't know how." Naruto answered, Sakura blushed figuring out he could have gotten her cold.

"Oh man!" she exclaimed a few minutes later.

"What's up?" Hinata asked.

"I forgot my mom wanted me to call and check in with her every once in a while, so she would know that I'm ok." Sakura said standing up heading toward the door.

Sakura dialed a phone that was almost familiar as her own home number. Then she waited nervously for someone to answer.

"Hello."

"Ah, um, Hana-san, it's Sakura, um Kiba's friend." She cringed, she sounded totally pathetic.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, hi, did you call for Kiba? Hold on I'll bring him the phone."

"No, no, Hana-san, I just called to see if he was …ok." it was obvious, Hana was no longer on the phone.

"Hello." Chills went down Sakura's spine at the sound of Kiba's gruff voice.

"Um, Ki-Kiba, it's Sakura, um, I was just calling to see if you were ok, bu-but your sister, kinda wasn't listening." She stuttered, she could almost see the smirk he probably had on cause of her stuttering.

"You got me sick." he stated, coughing.

"You kissed me first." she replied smiling.

"You kissed back." he answered.

"Ok, we could play the blame game all night, but the gang will start to wonder what's waking me so long when I'm suppose to be talking to me mom, and I'm out of stuff to blame you for." she said grinning.

"Ah, me too." he answered. She giggled; they stayed on the phone in silence for a little bit until Kiba broke the quiet.

"Mom and Hana want you to come over again, you and your mom, for dinner or something." He said.

"Why?" what could his family possibly want her and her mom over for?

"Cause my family likes you, Dunno why though." he muttered.

"Jerk" she mumbled.

"Princess." he replied.

"I'll ask my mom and see if and when we could go over and then I'll call you, Kay?"

"Alright."

"Kiba, about yesterday … never mind." she was too embarrassed to ask and she wasn't even asking him face to face.

"What?" he actually sounded interested.

"Why did you kiss me yesterday?" she asked.

"Cause I wanted to kiss you." was his reply, she sighed, he always did play mind games.

"I'd better go, we'll probably be able to come tomorrow, think you'll feel better by then?" she asked.

"Alright, I tell my mom and yeah, I think I'll be ready, will you?" he asked.

"Heh, you'll just have to wait and find out won't you." she answered smirking lightly. Before she hung up she heard him laugh.

"Hey girl, what took you?" Tenten asked when she sat back down with the group.

"Me and mom got into a debate about whose hotter, Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom, don't even ask me how we got on that subject." she lied, she hated lying to her friends, but she didn't think she'd be able to handle their teasing. Her and Ino danced some more, and managed to drag Hinata, Tenten, and Saki onto the dance floor.

"What time is it?" Sakura asked a few hours later.

"Almost nine." Sasuke replied.

"Oh, man I gotta go, curfew." she murmured, grabbing her jacket, heading to the door.

"Later girl!" Ino cried, Sakura raised her arm in a wave and left Raymans'.

"Mom, I'm home!" she cried.

"In here, sweetie." her mom called back.

"Kiba's mom wants me to come to dinner, you too." she said plopping down on the couch next to her mom.

"Sounds like a plan, how about tomorrow." her mom said.

"Kay, I'll call them and let them know." she said jumping up from the couch and going into the hallway, where the phone was.

"Hi, Mrs. Inuzuka, it's Sakura I -" she was cut off by Kiba's mom telling her she'd bring the phone to Kiba.

"Why does everyone in your family think that I only call to talk to you?" she asked once he said his hello.

"Dunno?" he replied.

"Well, I just called to let you know that my mom said we could come over tomorrow for dinner, if that's alright." she said.

"Yeah, we'll see you then, Sa-ku-ra." he murmured into the phone, sakura blushed said her good-bye and hung up.

"You really like this guy don't you." her mom said when she re-entered the living room, sakura nodded.

"More than Gaara?" again Sakura nodded.

"I hope it works out better." Sakura smiled kissed her mom's cheek and headed to bed.

151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

Sand: ok I think this is one of my shorter chapters; sorry ya'll next chapter, DINNER AT THE INUZUKAS!!

Kiba: read and review

Sakura: please and thank you.


	16. Chapter 16

Sand: Here's chapter 16, hope you enjoy, sorry it took so long I got writer's block about half way through, oh last chapter I didn't mean to write the first person point of point things, (I really need to pay more attention to things like that)

Sakura: 9glances at paper and clears throat0 Sand owns nothing but the plot and Ga- I thought we had been over this, you don't own Gaara.

Sand: 7grumbles8 don't remind me.

Kiba: on with the chapter

161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

Sakura groaned and went through her closet one more time. She wanted to scream her frustration out loud, but didn't, instead she growled. She turned from her closet and checked in her dresser for the

third time, she sighed and went to her mom's room.

"Mom, have you seen my red monkey shirt?" she asked walking in.

"Noooo." her mom said, even thought she was wearing the shirt.

"Moooom I was going to wear that!!" Sakura whined.

"But it looks better on me." though she hated to admit it, her mom was right, the shirt did fit her better, it had always been a bit big on Sakura but on Tsunade, it fit perfectly.

"oh fine, now I have to find a new outfit." Sakura whined, as she headed back to her room.

"well hurry or we'll be late." Her mom called after her. It was six thirty; they were supposed to be at Kiba's at seven. Sakura sighed once more, and looked carefully through all of her clothes, until she had picked the perfect outfit. It was a thigh length dark red dress, with a pair of tight low rise flared jeans and her black and red tennis shoes. She put her hair in two braids, and started on her make-up. Beige eye-shadow that blended in with her skin color, black eye-liner and mascara, and faint, light red cherry flavored lip-gloss.

"How do I look?" she asked walking into the living room where her mom was waiting.

"Girly, yet casual, I like." her mom replied grinning.

"we should go or we'll be late." Sakura said as she headed to the door, her mom right behind her.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, Haruno-san." Hana said as she opened the door.

"Please call me Tsunade." Tsunade replied as her and Sakura followed Hana to the kitchen, where Tsume, Kiba's mom, was.

"Where's Akamaru-chan?" Sakura asked, looking around for the little puppy.

"Probably in Kiba's room, with Kiba, could you go get Kiba and tell him that his guests have arrived, and dinner will be ready soon." his mom asked. Sakura nodded and headed upstairs. She knocked on the door and got an annoyed growl in response.

"I'll be down in a minute Hana, I'm not ready." Kiba's back was turned to her when she opened the door; he was looking in his closet for a decent shirt. Akamaru barked happily at seeing Sakura, she put a finger to her lips and winked. When he turned and saw Sakura he blushed, not that she could tell, and tried to figure out why she was in his room.

'Whoa, and I thought she looked hot before.' he thought.

"you're mom wanted me to tell you to come down, your company, as you can see, is here, and dinner will be ready soon. Though I don't think you want to go down like that." she said smirking with a raised eyebrow, looking him up and down. He glanced down and realized he hadn't put a shirt on. He smirked though his blush.

"Why? Like what you see and don't want anyone else to see?" he asked. Sakura was lucky she had prepared herself for a retort like that; otherwise she'd have probably turned redder than her dress.

"only in my nightmares, Inuzuka." she replied.

"Ya know ya like the view." he murmured stepping closer, trying to play one of his many mind games with her.

'two can play this game.' she thought smirking.

"hmmm, you're right, the view is pretty good," she whispered stepping up to him, he smirked.

"But, I think in muscle department," she placed a hand on his smooth stomach, "you're slightly …. Lacking." with that she turned and raced back downstairs as quickly as she could. She had been of course lying. Kiba wasn't overly muscular, nor was he lacking muscles, to Sakura he had the perfect muscle quality.

"Quick, I need a hiding place." she cried as she raced into the kitchen, the three older women looked confused, until they heard Kiba's angry footsteps heading toward the stairs. Panic shone clearly in Sakura's eyes.

"Quick! Quick!" she shrieked, Hana threw open the pantry door and shoved Sakura in and shut it quietly, less than a minute later Kiba stormed in, his cheeks red and his eyes narrowed.

"Where is she?" he asked, looking around as if Sakura would be dumb enough to be there waiting for him.

"Dunno." Hana replied, as Tsunade and Tsume watched.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are Sa-ku-ra, I'll find you, and don't forget I know you're seeeeecrrrret." He cried heading to the living room. Sakura would have groaned, but she knew better, Kiba's hearing was inhuman. Then she remembered, Kiba had discovered her secret last time she was here. Her secret: she was EXTREMELY ticklish.

"What did you do?" Hana asked quietly.

"In a nutshell, turned one of his minds games against him." Sakura hissed, slipping out of the pantry to find a better hiding spot. Tsume and Hana had to hold in their laughter, Tsunade just raised an eyebrow.

"where'd he go?" Sakura murmured barely moving as she tiptoed through the kitchen.

"he's-" Hana was cut off.

"Here." it was Kiba, Sakura let out a squeak, but before she could dart off some where Kiba grabbed her around the waist and dragged her off to give her, her punishment.

"Help!" she cried, the other three women just shook their heads and laughed.

"MOM YOU TRAITOR I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!" She cried dramatically while he dragged her down to the den. Sakura struggled all the way down the stairs, no way was she going out without a fight.

"Alright, take it back, or else." Kiba muttered dropping her. She fell to the floor and glared up at him.

"take what back?" she asked smiling innocently.

"don't play dumb, you know what I'm talking about." he growled.

"Hmmmmm, ooooh you mean the muscle comment, no I don't think I will take it back." she replied, calmly, moving to sit on the couch.

"Take it back, Sa-ku-ra." he hissed, as he leaned over her.

"Make me, Ki-ba." she replied. Immediately he had her pinned to the couch and was tickling her, she was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

"Ok, ok I take it back." She managed to get out. He moved away from her and she sat up slowly trying to catch her breath.

"I'll get my revenge though, Inuzuka, you've been warned," she muttered, he just laughed.

16161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

Sakura and her mom laughed as they entered their apartment.

"Well, Cotton Candy that was fun." Tsunade said as Sakura headed into the kitchen to get some water.

"I know wasn't it, for once I actually beat Kiba at his own game, of course, he got be back, but I will have my revenge." Sakura replied as Tsunade checked the answering machines' messages.

"Hey Tsunade …… it's me … Jiraiya, um, I was wondering if you and Sakura would like to join me and Naruto, my son, for dinner tomorrow night, well call me back." Tsunade glanced at her daughter as she entered the hall.

"Naruto is Jiraiya's son?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Adopted." Tsunade replied waiting for her daughters' answer.

"Sure, I think the guy deserves to see the good me, not the bad, evil sick me." Sakura replied with a grin. Tsunade smiled and hugged her daughter.

"Thanks, kid."

"No problem, mom."

Sakura went and got ready for bed as her mom called Jiraiya to tell him that they would go. When she plopped across her bed, Sakura picked up her phone and dialed Naruto's cell phone number.

"Hello." he responded cheerfully.

" Why didn't you ever tell me your dad wanted to date my mom." she said sitting up.

"Sakura?" He was confused.

"Yes, Idiot, now answer the question." She replied.

"Wait you're mom is Jiraiya's girlfriend." He asked.

"He never told you?"

"Well, he told her first name was Tsunade but I didn't know she was your mom, Oi Watch it!" the last part was yelled away from the phone.

"Where are you?" Sakura asked him.

"Sasuke's, we were having a pillow fight with Itachi, who doesn't know NOT TO THROW PILLOWS AT PEOPLE WHEN THEIR ON THE PHONE!!!" Naruto yelled the last part Sakura giggled.

"Wait, Sakura, as in the cute pink haired girl who bandaged up the mutt, let me talk to her." She heard Itachi say, again she giggled.

"No way, we don't want your freaky weirdo germs to affect Sakura-chan!" Naruto snapped.

"It's **_infect _**not **_affect_**, idiot." Sasuke said taking the phone from him.

"Hey, Sakura."

"Hiya, Sasuke."

"How'd it go at the Inuzukas'?" he asked.

"It was fun, I finally beat Kiba at a mind game."

"Seriously?" he was surprised.

"Yeah but he got his revenge." she giggled. CRASH!

"What was that?" she asked worriedly.

"Itachi throwing Naruto into the table …… Again." Sasuke muttered, Sakura giggled.

"Well, I better go, I'll see ya'll tomorrow, ok?"

"Later." they hung. Sakura couldn't help but grin at her friends antics, they were the best. She frowned, but how was she suppose to tell Kiba she liked him.

"Man, guys are confusing." She muttered, as she drifted off to sleep.

16161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

Sand: I'm sooooooooooooooooooo sorry. I didn't mean for it to take that long, but it did, again, I'm sorry.

Sakura: please Read and Review.

Kiba: it'll make Sand feel less guilty.


	17. Chapter 17

Sand: ok here's

Sakura: chapter

Kiba: 17

Sakura and Kiba: Sand owns nothing but the plot.

Sand: On with the story

1717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717

Sakura glared at the back of Kiba's head as Genma droned on and on about …. Whatever. Kiba hadn't spoken to her since her and her mom had dinner at his house. And that was TWO WEEKS AGO. The boy just would not talk to her, not even if she asked him a question. It was infuriating. She wanted to slap him around the head a few times, maybe then he'd realize she had something to say to him. A note landed on her desk, she glanced across the aisle at Ino. (Ok Bolded words are what Ino wrote and Italicized words are what Sakura wrote and underlined is Kiba).

**Hey girl, you ok?**

_Yeah, why?_

**You've been acting weird lately, especially around Kiba.**

_Oh, really?_

**Yeah, all of us girls are worried.**

_Truth is, I kinda like Kiba, but he's hasn't talk to me in two weeks, so I have no idea what to do. _Tears came to Sakura's eyes.

**Why hasn't he been talking to you?**

_I don't know. _A tear fell on the paper as she passed it to Ino. Both girls were surprised, neither had realized that Sakura was crying.

**You ok? I mean me and the other girls could take care of him for you, or we could get the other boys to take care of him for you, ya know they would do it; you're like a little sister to them.**

_I'm ok, and that won't be necessary I'll handle it on my own. I think I'll try and talk to him on the roof, during lunch._

_Kiba, hey I was wondering if you could meet me on the roof, I want to tell you something. _Ino watched as Sakura slid the note over Kiba's shoulder and sit back waiting for the reply.

No way, leave me alone. Sakura blinked as she read the note, and quickly wrote back.

_Why? What's the matter with you, I thought we were friends. _Another tear dropped, but Sakura ignored it and passed him the note.

You're what's the matter with me. You're so annoying. I'm not your friend so just leave me alone you big foreheaded ditz. Sakura stared in shock at the note as the bell rang and the class left. Numbly, Sakura stood up and followed Ino to the cafeteria. Ino watched her friend in worry. Whatever Kiba had written had really hurt Sakura. They went through the line and got their lunch. Ino led Sakura to their table. Sakura sat in between Saki and Hinata; Ino sat across from her, next to Tenten.

"Sakura-chan are you ok?" Hinata asked the pink haired teen

"Yeah, I'm alright" Sakura whispered, not fully paying attention.

"SAAKUURAA-CHAAN, Jiraiya, wants to know if you and Tsunade will, come to dinner with me and him, and Hinata?" Naruto said popping up behind her, "He said you could invite your own date as well."

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he and the other boys appeared next to Naruto.

"Nothing" She whispered.

"What did he write, Sakura?" Ino asked, Sakura handed her the note. Ino quickly read over it, Tenten and the boys read it over her shoulder.

"THAT JERK!!" Tenten and Ino yelled, causing people near their table to look over. Saki snatched the note and read it before passing it to Hinata. Neither could believe how mean Kiba could be.

"How could he?!" They cried.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, we'll get him for you, you're like a sister to us, you're one of our best friends, and even if Kiba is also one of our best friends, he shouldn't have said that." Saki said.

"Yea, I mean I thought he liked you, at least that's what he told us." Quickly the other guys tried to cover Naruto's mouth, but it was too late, Sakura and the other girls had already heard him.

"Wh-what did you just say?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Ki-Kiba, told us, the night after our fight, that he liked you, bu-but we were suppose to keep it a secret." Naruto barely managed to get his words out, the look on Sakura's face scared him, it reminded him of the night him and the rest of the guys had found Sakura beating up some guys in Raymans' alley. Sakura stood up quickly and walked calmly towards the roof, but her friends could tell she was mad, no WAY behind on mad.

"Where are you going?" Ino asked worriedly.

"To talk to Dog-boy." Sakura replied glancing over her shoulder at them, they all trembled slightly

"wow, Sakura-chan sure can be scary." Hinata said as Naruto sat next to her.

"you have **_no_** idea." Neji said.

1717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717

**_'How dare he? HOW DARE HE!?' Inner Sakura raged._** Sakura marched down the hall towards the roof entrance. She stormed up the stairs, her eyes blazing in anger. She paused momentarily at the door of the roof when she saw it was raining out. For a second she was going to turn around and go back, she figured Kiba wouldn't be out there in the rain that is until she noticed the shadow of a figure, sitting on one of the benches.

"KIBA INUZUKA!" She screamed swinging the door open marching out onto the roof. Kiba sat up slowly and looked at her carefully. Then he slowly took the cigarette out of his mouth.

"What?" he asked coolly, as she stormed up to him.

17171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717

Sand: oh oh cliffy! Can't wait till next chapter.

Kiba: read and review

Sakura: please and thank you


	18. Chapter 18

Sakura: here's chapter 18

Sand: Noooooo, it's almost over

Kiba: sand owns nothing but the plot

Sand: this chapter is Kiba's version of last chapter.

Sakura: on with the story

18181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Kiba sat straight in his Biology class, not daring to lay his head down and try to sleep, he knew for a fact Genma-sensei would do something embarrassing to him if he did and he didn't want to be embarrassed in front of Sakura. Even though he had been ignoring her for the past two weeks, he still liked her. He had thought that if he ignored her enough then he would stop liking her, but in reality, it made him like her even more. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ino pass Sakura a note, this went on for a few more seconds until both girls stopped and stared at each other in surprise. A minute later a note fell onto his lap. (Once again Italicized is Sakura and Underlined is Kiba).

_Kiba, hey I was wondering if you could meet me on the roof, I want to tell you something. _He stared at the note for second taking in her neat, loopy cursive, and then responded in his own, messy, yet still readable cursive.

No way, leave me alone. He wanted to meet her, wanted to know what she had to say, but at the same time didn't want her near him, because if she was near him, then he would want to tell her, and he couldn't do that. Someone like him didn't belong with someone like her.

_Why? What's the matter with you, I thought we were friends. _When Kiba saw the wet spot from her tear, he wanted to turn around, apologize, and hug her, but he didn't. Instead he wrote something that was untrue, something that would hurt her and make her never want to see or speak to him again.

You're what's the matter with me. You're so annoying. I'm not your friend so just leave me alone you big foreheaded ditz. Then the bell rang and Kiba got up quickly and left the room, without looking at her. Slowly he made his way towards the roof; he needed fresh air, and a cigarette. When he reached the top of the stairs that led to the roof, he cursed at the sight of the rain.

'Screw it, I'm still going out.' he thought, pushing open the door. He walked over to one of the benches, and sat down, not caring that he was getting soaked. He lit his cigarette and lay back on the bench and stared up as the rain poured down.

'Why did she take all of that from me? If it had been any other girl she would have slapped me or yelled at me or something. But why didn't she, I've seen what she can do. How could one girl come in to my life and screw it up. No, she didn't screw up my life, if anything, she made it better, but why her, why not some other girl.' he thought miserably, as he finished his cigarette and lit a new one. He thought back and remembered when he first told the guys he liked her.

8Flashback8

"OW! CAREFUL THAT HURTS, IDIOT!" He yelled as Naruto wrapped up his arm.

"I don't see why we couldn't just call Sakura-chan, she's better at this than we are." Naruto muttered as he finished.

"I think Kiba likes Sakura and doesn't want her to see him all whiny." Shikamaru said smirking.

"Tch, yeah right, no way would I ever like Haruno." he muttered looking away from them.

"You like her." Sasuke smirked.

"Don't."

"If you don't like her then look me in the eye and say it." Neji said with a smirk of his own, Kiba gulped, no one could lie to Neji, especially if you were looking him in the eye.

"Fine." Kiba said turning to the brunette. They stared into each others eyes and Kiba gulped lightly again, and he could have sworn he saw Neji smirk.

"I do not like Sakura Haruno." He said slowly and clearly, he saw Neji's smirk widen, he knew he was in trouble.

"You do." Kiba groaned, now they knew.

"HA, you do!" Naruto busted out laughing.

"Shut up, any of you tell her, and I'll kill you my self." He hissed glaring at all of them.

"Fast?" Sasuke asked.

"So slowly you'll think**_ I _**was dead and doing it." He replied, they all nodded.

"Don't worry you're secret's safe with us." He nodded and then twitched when Naruto poked his arm.

9End Flashback9

Kiba chuckled remembering how he had chased Naruto around Sasuke's house trying to beat him up. He sighed, Sakura was probably at lunch telling the girls he was no good, and getting them to join her in beating him up. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but he just wished he could stop liking someone that would never like him back.

"KIBA INUZUKA!" Sakura screamed swinging the door open marching out onto the roof. Kiba sat up slowly and looked at her carefully. Then he slowly took the cigarette out of his mouth.

"What?" he asked coolly, as she stormed up to him. He stayed on the bench and watched her carefully.

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Sand: it's almost over now.

Kiba: read and review

Sakura: please and thank you.


	19. Chapter 19

Kiba: and now Ladies and Gentleman I present to you the final chapter of Catch Me.

Sakura: Chapter 19

Sand: I own nothing, but would like to say there will be a sequel, but it's going to be shorter than this, a lot shorter.

Sakura and Kiba: and now without further ado here is the final Chapter of Catch Me

191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919

Sakura's hand flew into the air, came down, and hit Kiba's cheek with a stinging crack. Quickly he jumped up, grabbed her arms and made sure she wouldn't be able to do that again.

"What was that for?" He hissed, though he knew what it was for, or at least he thought he knew.

"You Jerk, you unbelievable, stupid, stupid, JERK!" she screamed, trying to get out of his grip, "You don't ignore someone for two weeks, in hopes that you'll stop liking them, it doesn't work like that, it just doesn't." He stared at her in shock as her tears slipped down her pale cheeks.

"How do you know that." he whispered.

"Naruto told me, just now at lunch." he growled, of course, Naruto and his big mouth.

"Whatever, I'll ignore you all I want." he muttered moving away from her.

"It won't make you stop liking me ya know." she whispered, her head down.

"So what." he snapped.

"Well, what if I like you too!" she cried looking at him, her eyes red from her tears.

"What?" he couldn't believe what he had heard.

"maybe you don't wanna like me, but I wanna like you, don't even ask me why, I mean we're complete opposites, you're mean, and rude, and tough, and annoying, and loud, and wild, and ….and I'm … I'm not, most of the time, and we fight, and rarely agree on anything, and we both have tempers and never want to admit when we're wrong and we always, always, ALWAYS have to have the last word, bu-but there's something about you that makes me like you, and there must be something about me that makes you like me, and neither one of us wanted to admit we liked each other, bu-but now we have and-" She was cut off by Kiba's lips on hers. Her eyes widen, and she didn't move.

"You were rambling." he murmured when he pulled away. She blushed.

"I-I only do that when I'm nervous, you make me nervous." she whispered. He held her close to him, never wanting to let her go. She was his now, and no one would ever take her away.

"Kiba?"

"Hmmm?"

"Would you like to go one a triple date with, me, my mom and Jiraiya, and Naruto and Hinata?" She asked, looking at him. When he looked her in the eye she blushed and looked away, he smirked.

"As long as I don't have to dress up." he muttered pulling her towards him again.

"I think that can be arranged." she replied with a grin, then the bell rang.

"Come on, or we'll be late for class." she cried pulling him towards the door, he groaned in annoyance. Her and her goodie goodie ways would be the death of him.

"Kiba?" they had stopped in the middle of the hall, people continued to walk past him.

"What?"

"Does this make you my boyfriend?" She asked, once again blushing.

"It had better." he replied, before walking again, she grinned raced to catch up with him, and linked arms with him, resting her head on his shoulder.

191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919

"Sakura, Hurry or we'll be late." Her mom cried. Sakura rolled her eyes, hadn't they had this same conversation, the last time they went some where together.

"I'm almost ready!" she called back. She looked at her self one more time in her full-length mirror. She was wearing a pair of tight, low-rise, flared hip huggers that had holes in the knees, with a black tank top, and her combat boots. Her hair was in two braids, with her bangs framing her face, she had light make up on. She grabbed her jacket and left her room.

"It's about time." her mom whined, again Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Mom act you age not mine." she said, her mom glared at her and she grinned. Then her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Are you sure I don' t have dress up?" it was Kiba, again.

"Yes I'm sure."

"What are you wearing."

"Ripped up blue jeans, with a tank top and combat boots, ok? Don't worry, you'll be fine." she told him.

"Alright, see you in a bit." they hung up.

"So, you never did tell me who your date is." Her mom said as they walked headed out of their apartment building.

"It's Kiba." she answered.

"But I thought he was ignoring you."

" He was, but, now we're together."

"Together together?" her mom asked.

"Yep, together together." she replied.

"How did that happened." and so Sakura told her the story, it was a good way to make the train ride fly by.

"Awww, my daughter is dating a juvenile delinquent." Her mom said grinning as they reached Jiraiya, Naruto, and Hinata.

"You did not just call my boyfriend a delinquent." Sakura said turning to her mom, smiling lightly.

"Well, he did 'kidnap' you once." Tsunade said as she kissed Jiraiya's cheek.

"I seem to recall you not caring when we were on the phone." Sakura replied grinning.

"Aw, well, who cares as long as he's good to you." Tsunade said as they looked around for Kiba.

"Oh, don't worry, Haruno-san, Kiba's gotten a lot nicer since meeting Sakura-chan." Hinata said.

"Really?" Tsunade asked.

"Really?" Sakura echoed.

"Really, now can we go, before Naruto starts to say something embarrassing?" Kiba said from behind Sakura, who jumped.

"Oh, yes, because coming up behind your girlfriend and scaring her is nice." Sakura said glaring at him. He just grinned in return.

1919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919

Sakura sighed as she lay on her back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

'Today turned out to be a good day, things will be ok fro here on out, Dad, don't worry, me and Mom are both happy. Kiba's a great guy, even if he doesn't totally seem like it. I know nothing bad will happen now, as long as Kiba is there to Catch Me.'

191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919

Sand: the end ………. Or is it?!?

Sakura: just wait there's going to be a sequel

Kiba: so read and review.

Sand and Sakura: please and thank you!


End file.
